Little Gift from above
by Celestria-17
Summary: Set After Chosen Buffy realizes Spike left her a little gift before he diedHiatus
1. Default Chapter

Title A little Gift  
  
Rated PG013  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these they belong to Joss and WB  
  
Author Note: Okay this is how Buffy did end. But I had idea so just follow me, anyways. This is my first Buffy verse do please don't say anything mean or rude. Thank you  
  
Author Note: Big Help to Marbiel for being my beta  
  
Author Note: Okay Listen I'm sorry if you got mad about the being like how this is like season seven  
  
But I just wanted to say, The reason it's like this, Because its sat right after chosen but there is  
  
different in away  
  
Summary: Okay set after the end of season seven, Okay let's just say, Spike and Buffy did sleep together in touched. Anyways Spike and Anya are still dead, Buffy and the gang drop in on Angel. Then Buffy realize that Spike left her a little gift.  
  
Trust me it will get better, Just have hope please.   
  
******************  
  
Chapter One: Chosen  
  
"I can feel it, Buffy," Spike said amazed, for the first time he felt his soul shinning bright inside him, burning him.  
  
"What?" she asked a little confused as she watched the place falling to pieces and the girls running past them up the stairs.  
  
He looked at her with light in his eyes, "My soul. It's really there. Kinda stings," he said still amazed about his soul.  
  
Buffy and Spike are the only ones left in the hell mouth. Spike is still glowing from the amulet, sending rays of light out into the hell mouth. Buffy stands in front of him, staring, still holding her scythe.  
  
"Go on then," he said. "Leave Buffy now, there's not enough time, go," he begged.  
  
"No. No, you've done enough. You could still-," She cried, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"No, you've beaten them back. It's for me to do the cleanup. Go Buffy now," he whispered.  
  
The walls are crumbling around them. Falling into the hell mouth.  
  
"Buffy, come on!" Faith shouted standing on the stairs. Buffy just stands there not sure what she should do, she looks from Faith to Spike, Faith takes off up the stairs.  
  
"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."He said.  
  
"Spike!" She said worriedly.  
  
"I mean it! I gotta do this." He holds out his hand to stop her.  
  
Buffy laces her fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flames together.  
  
"I love you." Buffy whispered looking softly into Spike's eyes.  
  
"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it. Now go," he said wanting her to live. Another earthquake takes place and Buffy lets go of his hand and runs up the steps. "I wanna see how it ends."  
  
Buffy runs through the hallway, still carrying the scythe, avoiding the debris that has fallen to the floor as well as what's still falling as the ground continues to shake. The door is blocked, so Buffy goes upstairs.  
  
Spike stands in the crumbling hell mouth with light shining down on him   
  
From above, grinning from ear to ear and laughing as he burns up from the sunlight. He dusts slowly-first his skin singes, then his muscles, then his bones-then he's gone. The hell mouth crumbles in around him.  
  
Buffy jumps down off the top of the school bus and looks around. Dawn opens the emergency exit door at the back of the bus and as Buffy jumps down she gives her a warm hug.  
  
"I don't understand. Who did this?" Giles questioned looking around at the no longer standing Sunnydale.  
  
"Spike," Buffy said.  
  
As everyone who's able to gets off the bus, Buffy walks away from the bus a few feet toward Sunnydale, which is now a vast cavern. The "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign still stands, perched precariously on the edge of the canyon. The sign teeters a little before falling backwards into the pit that used to be its city.  
  
Xander walks up to Andrew, "So did you see?" he asked.  
  
Andrew looked away from Xander not able to look into his eyes. "I-I was scared. I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Did you see what happened? I mean, was she…" Xander said with a tightness in his voice wanting to know his answer.  
  
Andrew looked into Xander eyes and said, "She was incredible. She died saving my life."  
  
Xander puts his hand on Andrew's shoulder and nods, "that's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing," he whispered sucking in his breath to hold back his tears.  
  
Andrew smiles a little. Xander walks away toward Buffy and the others.  
  
Buffy is still staring at the canyon that once was Sunnydale. Dawn stands beside her, and then Giles joins them, as do Xander, Willow, and Faith.  
  
"Looks like the hell mouth is officially closed for business." Faith said.  
  
"There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment," Giles explained picking up a rock and throwing it into the canyon.  
  
"We saved the world." Xander said in amazement.  
  
"We changed the world. I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere." Willow told Buffy as she step beside her.  
  
"That means we have to find them," Dawn said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow," Giles joked.  
  
"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side." Dawn teased.  
  
"All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys "R" Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?" Xander said.  
  
"We have a lot of work ahead of us." Giles told them all.  
  
"Can I push him in?" Faith teased.  
  
"You've got my vote," Willow second the joke that Faith had just said.  
  
"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week." Faith laughed.  
  
"I guess we all could, if we wanted to." Dawn spoke.  
  
"Yeah. The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?"Willow asked Buffy as she still watches the canyon.  
  
"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" Faith asked knowing this is a big relief on Buffy's shoulders no longer being the only chosen one.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?" Dawn asked.  
  
As the others chatter around her, Buffy just stares straight ahead at The hole formerly known as Sunnydale. As she contemplates what's next, she didn't say anything. She turns around to face her friends.  
  
"Giles what are we going to do, Dawn asked turning to Giles  
  
"I have an idea, back on the bus," he said.  
  
"Giles, where are we going?" Xander asked, not sure what the slayer had on her mind.  
  
"We're going to L.A."  
  
****************  
  
Next Chapter: Fang Gang  
  
Buffy and gang make it to L.A and drop by the hotel, 


	2. New Home

Title: A Gift From Above  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of these,   
  
Summary: Okay set after the end of season seven, Okay let's just say, Spike and Buffy did sleep together in touched. Anyways Spike and Anya are still dead, Buffy and the gang drop in on Angel. Then Buffy realize that Spike left her a little gift.  
  
Author Note: Thanks to Maribel, for being my beta awesome job, please and thank you for all the review, And I love Review liked I love James M lol anyways. Here chapter two tell me what you think, I'm trying my best to keep up the updates. Thank you so much   
  
Alicia aka MissKittyFantastico345  
  
Sorry about Chapter being like chosen but I just saying it is sat after season 7   
  
****************************   
  
Chapter Two: Are New Home  
  
  
  
"Wow this place is so big," Andrew said walking into the hotel looking around at everything carrying a bag over his shoulder. He was followed inside by the slayers along with Giles, Willow, Dawn, Xander, Buffy, Kennedy, Faith and Robin. Faith was helping him with Giles.   
  
"Hi, can I help you," a brunette asked as if everyday these people walked into the hotel at like ten at night. She watched them come in with their clothes all dirty and bloody.  
  
  
  
"Fred hi, it's us," Willow piped up coming out behind the girls, it was then when Fred finally spotted her.   
  
  
  
"Willow? oh my gosh, hi," she said running too greet her friend with a warm and friendly hug. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am," she cheerfully said.   
  
  
  
"Fred who are this people?" the tall dark man said walking to where all the voices were coming from. He walked in seeing a bunch of people he didn't know.   
  
  
  
"Gunn, you remember Willow, and this is the gang from Sunnydale," she smiled.   
  
  
  
"Well we were the gang from Sunnydale, this is what's left of us," a voice piped up from the back, Xander still not himself knowing Anya wasn't coming back.   
  
  
  
"What do you mean what's left?" Another familiar voice said coming into the room with the other, it was Wesley.   
  
  
  
"Didn't you hear Wes? Sunnydale no longer exists, it's like Death Valley, the town was destroyed there's no longer a hell mouth," Giles said taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his dirty shirt.   
  
  
  
"I don't seem to understand," he asked rubbing his head.   
  
  
  
"We'll explain later but I have a few girls injured and some are really badly hurt," Giles explained to the L.A. Gang.   
  
  
  
Buffy just stood there, she felt so weird being in L.A., it was different something seem odd, it was not long ago that Spike died to save the world.   
  
  
  
"Willow, Xander, Giles," Angel said walking into the hotel to see a group of people standing in the middle of the lobby, "I saw a bus outside." He spotted his blond angel standing there she looked emotionless, like she was empty.   
  
'He is gone and he didn't believe I loved him, he died thinking I didn't love him,' she thought while she heard them talk.   
  
  
  
"I hate to ask this Angel, but since the place we were staying in seems to be gone, I was wondering if we could stay here for a while until we get everything figure out," Giles asked, "I mean we could patrol or something, these girls can be very useful ."  
  
  
  
"Giles there's no problem, you're all welcome to stay here," he smiled reassuringly.   
  
  
  
"Gunn, Fred and Wesley will show you to the rooms you will be sleeping at, just follow them," Angel continued.   
  
  
  
"Gunn and Wesley, please help the wounded and Fred please go find anything to clean and cover their wounds," they started upstairs.   
  
  
  
"Looks like you made it Faith," Angel smiled, she smiled back and helped Robin upstairs with Gunn's help. Xander was still standing by the door.   
  
  
  
"It takes more than a battle to keep me down Angel, you know that," she teased.   
  
  
  
Dawn walked over to her sister, she was just staring into space.   
  
"Buffy, I'm gonna find a room for us, okay? Do you want me to stay with you? Do you want to talk to me?" Dawn asked worried about her sister. She hadn't said more than two words since they left what they used to call Sunnydale. All Buffy could see and think about was Spike not believing her.   
  
  
  
"Xander come on," Dawn said pulling at Xander's arm towards the stairs, he also lose someone he loved very much.   
  
  
  
Angel and Buffy were the only people left in the foyer.   
  
"Buffy are you hurt?" Angel asked worriedly. She finally looked at Angel tears falling down her face.   
  
  
  
"You killed him you bastard, you kill him," she screamed, "you killed him," she cried over and over, hitting his chest. She felt so weak.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Sweet Cakes, you might want to calm down," a green horn demon said holding Buffy.   
  
"I hate you," she screamed, "I hate you, he's gone and you're to blame. We could have beaten them without that damn amulet, you're the reason he's dead," she cried.   
  
The demon was still holding her. Wesley, Giles and Gunn came running downstairs when they heard the commotion.   
  
  
  
"Buffy calm down," Giles said.   
  
  
  
"No, you tried to… You and Robin tried to kill him. You tried to take him away from me," she cried falling to the floor. She had never realized just how much she loved Spike, I guess you don't really know how much you love someone until they're gone. "He's gone," she cried. She blamed Angel for Spike's death.  
  
He tried to hold her.   
  
  
  
"Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me."   
  
  
  
"Buffy, I-I-I'm sorry," he whispered his big brown eyes tearing up.   
  
  
  
"Please…" Suddenly she felt so tired, so weak and then the last thing she felt the darkness that came over her.  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Buffy's Dream  
  
  
  
Buffy laces her fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flames together.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Buffy whispered looking softly into Spike's eyes.  
  
  
  
"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it. Now go," he said wanting her to live. Another earthquake takes place and Buffy lets go of his hand and runs up the steps. "I wanna see how it ends."  
  
  
  
Buffy runs through the hallway, still carrying the scythe, avoiding the debris that has fallen to the floor as well as what's still falling as the ground continues to shake. The door is blocked, so Buffy goes upstairs.  
  
  
  
Spike stands in the crumbling hell mouth with light shining down on him from above, grinning from ear to ear and laughing as he burns up from the sunlight. He dusts slowly-first his skin singes, then his muscles, then his bones-then he's gone. The hell mouth crumbles around him.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
She felt like she was watching a movie, she couldn't believe this happened, it was only a few hours ago that Spike gave up his life to save the world. Suddenly she's no longer standing watching the hell mouth end but in the most peaceful place, a pier overlooking the ocean she saw a person standing looking over the water with the sun coming up.  
  
  
  
"Spike is that you." She asked walking towards the tall blond finger standing watching the sun come up.   
  
  
  
"I never knew it was so beautiful when the sun came up over the ocean, I haven't seen a dawn for over hundred years," he said still having his back to her. His voice was so low she could barely hear him, and then he finally turned to face her. He had tears streaming down his face.   
  
  
  
"I think I'm lost Buffy, I can't seem to find my way home," he whispered.   
  
  
  
"Spike please, I don't understand, I need you Spike, I need you more than anything in my life, I don't think I can go another day and not have you by my side." She felt warm tears start falling down her face. "Please I want to stay with you," she said turning her gaze way from his.   
  
  
  
"Time's running out Buffy, I have to go. Soon we'll find a way out of the darkness, it's going to be hard but in the end I'm sure we will, but for right now, you must walk alone."   
  
  
  
"No, please Spike, please don't leave me," she cried grabbing his hand and hanging on to him for dear life, "I love you Spike, I meant what I said in there."   
  
  
  
He smiled sadly, "I know you did," he said caressing her cheek wiping the tears away. "Don't blame peaches, he really didn't know what would happen."   
  
  
  
"Please Spike, please don't leave me," she cried. He brought her into his warm embraced.  
  
"Shh… don't cry Luv. Soon you won't be alone anymore, I promise," he said smoothing her hair.   
  
  
  
"But I'm not ready to let you go, I want you to be the last thing I see when I fall asleep and the first thing I see when I wake up."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Luv, you're always going to have a part of me. Don't listen to what anyone says, because it's truly a gift," he whispered looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you both," he whispered once again then everything fades into darkness.   
  
  
  
"Spike," she screamed waking up in bed all alone. She cried herself to sleep. 


	3. I want it Over

Author Note: Maribel is my great Beta she awesome, Thanks for all the reviews everyone It means a lot to me, Anyways, Please tell me what you think of that chapter is it lame and, The quotes by a famous American write I got it from a book.  
  
Please tell me what you think, I love to know what you think,   
  
Diclamer: I dont own them they belong to Joss and WB  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 3: There a life  
  
The Hotel Kitchen,  
  
"Angel I'm getting worried, she hasn't eaten in four days and she hasn't even left the room, she just sits there staring into nothing, And I don't even know when was the last time she's seen the sun," Dawn explained setting the tray of food down on the table, the food she was going to being up to Buffy.  
  
Angel could tell Dawn was worried about her sister, it was like she shut herself to anything and everyone and no one could reach her.  
  
"Has anyone tried… I mean, to talk to her," he asked.  
  
"Giles went in there but she kept screaming and screaming at him, so hefinally took the hint and left, it was pretty bad," Dawn frowned.  
  
"Okay what about… Xander and Willow, have they tried?"  
  
"Well Xander is kind of in the same boat, he stays in his room and he just listens to country music, he won't talk to Willow and only Andrew got him to say a few words and that was it," she explained what was happening to the other.  
  
"Hey guys," Faith said as she entered the kitchen where Angel and Dawn were sitting, "I'm guessing you're talking about B not leaving her room. Poor thing every night I hear her scream, every night's the same thing."  
  
"Faith how's Principal Woods doing?" Dawn asked.  
  
"He's okay, he is healing pretty good. Soon he's gonna be 100%," she answered taking a can of juice out of the cooler and opening and drinking it.  
  
"So Faith, have you tried talking to Buffy, I mean I know you aren't best of friends but maybe you could reach her," Angel asked.  
  
"What about you Angel, I mean she was your lover for Pete's sake, I mean she trusts you," Faith replied taking another sip of her juice.  
  
"That isn't wise I mean Buffy blames me for Spike's death and I think she'll react worse to me than she did to Giles," Angel whispered with a sad look on his face knowing that the woman he loved blamed him for the death of her special someone.  
  
"Don't worry Angel," Dawn said putting her hand on his shoulder. "She's still grieving."  
  
"You're right," Angel nod, "anyways, I'm gonna head out I have a few things to do. If you need me you know where to find me," he smiled a little and exit the room.  
  
"Well Faith, I'll catch you later I'm going to take some food up to Buffy," Dawn pointed out carrying the tray.  
  
***************  
  
"Buffy it's me, Dawn," she heard no answer and she open the door slightly and came into the room, it was very dark inside, all the curtains were closed and there were no lights on.   
  
"O Buffy," she whispered,   
  
**************************  
  
Buffy was standing on top of the hotel roof, the darkness had fallen over L.A., she knew the others would be hunting for demons so no one would even miss her.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it Sweet Cakes? I mean the stars seem so close out here a great American writer once said. There comes a moment, when one has to move forward, when it is impossible to stay in the same place without moving back and till this day I have no idea what she meant, But that's a long fall down  
  
"I jumped once but I didn't feel any pain, then I came back and that was painful, but then the person I hated, that made me feel disgusted, made me feel so alive, now he's gone and it's my fault, I killed him."  
  
"No Sugar, you didn't kill him, the amulet killed him."  
  
"I killed him when I didn't let him go when he had the chance, I made him stay because I wasn't ready for him not to be there."  
  
"Are you going to jump? I mean it would be easy, I guess all the pain that you're feeling now would come to an end and it would be so simple, but did you ever think about Spike? I mean he died saving the world and he died so that you could live, so if you do go for a jump then you're saying Spike died for no reason, then I guess you really did kill him."  
  
She turned around to face him, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I like you Sweet Cakes and plus I saw you leaving your room and I  
  
knew you were planning something. Plus what about your friends? I mean all of you have had some hard years and there's a lot to come still. I mean Willow lost Tara, okay maybe she tried to end the world, so what? When you lose someone you love people tend to do crazy things. When Angel thought you died he left to places unknown and what about Xander he just lost Anya and he loved her like the dickens, but you know what? They made it Buffy and you can too."  
  
"I don't want to; I don't think I can, I'm not strong enough, I'm so tired of living day by day. The days seem so long and everyone says I should forget him and move on, I don't want to, I want him in my life," she cried.  
  
"And now he's gone, I saw him die, I saw the flames take him, I was there when he turned into dust but then I wasn't there it was just a dream."  
  
"I don't know what to say to make the pain go away, but I can help you through those moments when you need a friend."  
  
She moved a little closer to the edge. Lorne eyes widen, he took a step closer, "Do you think this is going to make him happy? You offing yourself because you couldn't deal. No, it won't help, it won't bring him back because he's gone and you have to understand that, you can't do anything about it. And if you do this his death would be for nothing. I know this isn't the woman he fell in love with, I bet she was strong and she fought   
  
Every day, I'm sure the woman he fell in love with faced death upfront."  
  
She turned around to face him. "It's really amazing how close the stars  
  
seem," she frowned. She walked towards him. "He is really gone."  
  
"He's not really gone as long as you keep him here," he pointed towards her head and here he pointed towards her heart. "This is where he will always stay."  
  
She couldn't keep it in anymore, she finally let all the tears that were inside her come out. Lorne brought Buffy into a warm embrace. "Let it all out," he whispered and that's what she did. I bet Spike wanted you safe no matter what happen to him he whispered.   
  
***************  
  
"I think I got your shirt wet, I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Hey it's okay, it's just a shirt I have about a million others, so are you ready to face your fears first hand?"  
  
"Not tonight, in the morning. I'm feeling a little tired and weak now," she gave him a little smile and he smiled back.  
  
"I'll help you to your room."  
  
"Thank you Lorne… for being here, I know we just met but thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Any time."  
  
*******************  
  
Next Chapter   
  
It's open to you, Give me so idea that you would like to see. 


	4. Good Bye

Author Note thanks to everyone the review please keep it up it helps me right so it takes me so long  
  
to update but I had writers block but Spike Angels helped me alot read her stories she rocks   
  
Author Note: Maribel my beta rocks and please check out my website becasue i will post there  
  
before i post here.  
  
Diclamer: Dont own them   
  
**********************  
  
Dream  
  
One again Buffy was standing near the edge of the ruff of the L.A. when   
  
she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her.  
  
"You scared me Buffy," Spike whispered wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her hands over his. "I know you're hurting but that wasn't the way."  
  
"I just was so tired Spike. Tired of everything, you left me and I feel like I'm dead inside" she whispered in a low cry. Turning to face Spike,tears streaming down her face, her eyes sparkling. He frowned and wiped   
  
the tears away.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, I promise everything's going to be fine," he said leaning in and kissing her cheek.  
  
"How can you be so sure? I mean how can you know?" she asked.  
  
"I just know Luv."  
  
"I miss you so much."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
"I hate dreams," she whispered turning her gaze back to the night sky.  
  
"Why's that?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Because when I wake up you're gonna be gone and I'm going to be alone again."  
  
"We have this times together, even if they don't seem long," he said kissing her neck and holding her tightly.  
  
"When I'm awake it's like I'm out here in the dark alone, when I'm awake I feel like I'm empty and cold and my heart's about to break. I just want you to come here and find me, cause without you I'm totally  
  
lost. But I can only dream of you, wherever you are then I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile, I'll be with you just for a while. But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise I will lose you again because it's just a dream, when I open up my eyes you're gone. I thought maybe we could be together forever but forever was too good to be true. I don't know what else to do expect, to try to dream of you and wonder if you are dreaming of me too wherever you are."  
  
"Luv I hate seeing you cry," he frowned turning her to face him, so she could see that he was crying too, with her hand she gently wiped away his tears.  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"It's getting late the sun is about to rise, and you have to wake up and start living your life outside those four walls."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Shh you don't have to be. You fought great battles Buffy and leaving a room isn't the hard, promise me you'll forgive Angel and be happy and promise me you'll have a reason to wake up in the morning," he whispered, she felt his tears fall on her.  
  
"I promise, I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you both," he whispered and then he was gone.  
  
**************************  
  
Buffy Room  
  
"O Spike" she whispered sitting up in bed.  
  
There was a knock at her, "You better be up sweet cakes, there's a big breakfast downstairs and it has your name written all over it." Lorne said as he entered the room. "Get up lazy bones, big day."  
  
"Morning Lorne, I'll be downstairs in a bit. I'll think I'll take a shower and put some clean cloths Dawn left me." she said getting out of bed.  
  
"You better or I'm coming back up here and have Gunn carry you downstairs against your will." he smiled walking back to the door.  
  
"Lorne… Thanks for being there for me last night, you made things pretty clear."  
  
"Anytime Sugar," with that he left the room leaving Buffy to take her shower.  
  
***********  
  
Kitchen   
  
"Anyways, You should have saw me, I was like die evil vampire" Andrew  
  
explained eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Andrew, Gunn had to stake the vampire because he was about to make you his midnight snack," Vi laughed.  
  
"I would have been fine, I was just pretending to be helpless then I would have used some really kick ass moves," he smiled taking more of his lucky charms.  
  
"Please Andrew you were there for bait," Xander teased, Xander finally came out of his room after days of silent, he was dealing with the fact that Anya wasn't coming back, but he would always love her.  
  
"Xander I'm planning on going to see Cordelia later today, Angel said I could see her and now that you aren't in your room maybe you would like to come with me," Willow asked cleaning up after everyone in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning everyone," Buffy said walking into the room where all the laughs came from. She had finally gotten out of her pj's into a pair of blue jeans and a white plain shirt.  
  
"Hey Honey sit right here," Lorne pointed between Vi and him.  
  
"I'll get you a plate of food," Willow smiled walking over to the kitchen.Aftermaking a plate for Buffy she sat it down in front of her, within less than five minutes she ate down the bacon, eggs, toast and organic juice.  
  
Everyone watched her eat, she picked up her head "What? I'm hungry," she frowned.  
  
"Buffy, we were thinking about having a Good bye service, nothing big, lighting a few candles and a couple of words, she explained "Fred and Faith went out and are bringing by some stuff for tonight, what do you think?" Willow asked.  
  
She gave a little smile, "I think that's a good idea," she said.  
  
"Well I'm going to get everything set up with what we have right now, Andrew Vi, Xander want to help me?" she asked, they all nodded, leaving their dishes on the table and walked into the living room.  
  
"Well isn't this nice, leave us with the dirty dishes." Lorne sighed getting up and placing some of the dishes into the sink.  
  
"I can help," she said helping Lorne with the dishes and cleaning the kitchen.  
  
"So are you cool about tonight," he asked.  
  
"I think so," she frowned, "Listen I'm going upstairs and get ready," she smiled placing the plates in the pile of clean dishes.  
  
"All right I'll see you here later," he smiled.  
  
"Count on it" she said turning to head upstairs.  
  
*****************   
  
PLease review  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Saying good bye is the harest things  
  
the gang remember the ones they lost please tell me what you think reivew faster and i'll write faster  
  
Please tell Becky she wrote Mister's Daughter That she should keep write because she really good  
  
and she a really friend of mine and I FREAKIN LOVE THE STORY 


	5. Really Goodbye

tITLE: LITTLE GIFT FROM HEAVEN  
  
Diclamer: i dont own them  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
BACK THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEW I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON,  
  
************************  
  
(It's Really Good-Bye)  
  
Buffy stood in front of the mirror. She modeled for herself, she had only a couple of outfits that Dawn had brought for her. She found the only black dress she had.  
  
"You can do this Buffy." She whispered to herself taking a few breaths, she looked at the clock, it read 5:57.  
  
She felt herself getting an upset stomach, then she felt something coming up, suddenly she ran towards the bathroom and started throwing up over and over again. "I miss you Spike," she whispered. She fixed herself up and walked downstairs.  
  
Buffy walked downstairs, the hotel was filled with candles all over the place, the lights were off. The candles were the only source of light.  
  
Willow and Fred were standing in front of everyone, all the other slayers were standing on their side, Andrew was standing next to Xander and Kennedy and Gunn were standing next to Wesley and Giles and on the other side, Faith was standing next Woods and Dawn was standing next to Vi and Rona and she saw Angel leaning against the wall, Lorne walked over to Buffy side.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come," he whispered.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I see you decided to get a little dressy," he asked looking at her dress giving her a smile.  
  
"Yea, felt it's like paying respect" she replied.  
  
"Okay everyone, can you please light your candles," Fred asked. Lorne handed Buffy a red candle, she smiled softly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Willow, I'm guessing you know that already," she smiled. "But tonight isn't about me though, it's about a Memorial for all of those that we lost in the battle against evil. There are so many. And I believe Andrew has something to say."  
  
Andrew walked up to stand in front of everyone. "Hi everyone, I just wanted to say something about Anya, she was a wonderful woman, I mean… she died saving my life and I just wanted to thank her and I hope that wherever she is, she's happy," he whispered. "Thank you.," he said walking back to where Xander  
  
Was standing.  
  
"Xander do you want say anything about her?" Willow asked.  
  
"I loved her and a part of me will always love her," he whispered.  
  
"Buffy, would you like to same something about Spike? You don't have to," Willow replied.  
  
"What's there to say about Spike? I mean not that many people liked him, they thought he was nothing but a heartless monster, I used to think that to, I didn't really thought of him as a man but as a killer, but I was wrong he wasn't a monster, he was a warrior and I'll never forget him." she felt herself get a little lightheaded then suddenly everything went dark.  
  
*********   
  
"She's waking up," she heard a voice say.  
  
"Buffy are you alright?" she opened her eyes to see Dawn sitting next to her along with Faith and Lorne.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted and you were out for a couple of minutes," Dawn explained placing the cold towel on her sister's forehead.  
  
"Angel had to carry you upstairs," Lorne said.  
  
"Yea, he was pretty worried about you, he was the first one that came rushing to your side," Dawn smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, I just felt a little lightheaded," she said sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Sweet cakes, maybe you should relax, get some rest," Lorne explained.  
  
She threw her legs over the bed and stood up feeling a little weak.  
  
"Everyone, I'm fine. Plus, why aren't you patrolling Faith?" she asked.  
  
"Wanted to make sure you were okay," she smiled.  
  
"Well I am, so please, I'm going to get some water."  
  
"Buffy, I can get it for you," Dawn offered with a smile.  
  
"Please guys I'm fine. Go do whatever you've been doing, I'm fine," she said leaving the room.  
  
**************   
  
Angel's Room  
  
"You don't need to knock" A voice from the other side of the door said.Buffy slowly opened Angel's door to see him sitting on his bed wearing a silk black shirt, pants and no shoes. He was enjoying a good book.  
  
"I can leave if you're busy," she said turning to leave, he got off the bed,  
  
"No, don't leave, I'm not busy," he answered. "Is every thing okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I just had to come and see you," she answered.  
  
"Are you feeling better? You gave us a good scare," he said concerned.  
  
"Angel, I'm fine" she replied.  
  
"So what's this about talking?" he said pulling out a chair to sat down on the chair letting Buffy take the bed.  
  
"Angel, for the last couple of days I've been dealing with my pain away from everyone because I thought I could deal with it myself, I even tried to end it," she whispered feeling ashamed of what she'd almost done, of what she would have done if it weren't for Lorne  
  
"Buffy," he whispered.  
  
"I know, I just felt like no one understanded my pain, and I felt like I was all alone and I hated that feeling. I realized something Angel, you're not the reason Spike isn't here anymore, he made up his mind about what he was going to do and nothing I said was going to change that, I guess I couldn't deal with that fact and then I saw you and I remembered you giving me that amulet and I remembered seeing Spike and I just wanted someone to blame," she cried   
  
Angel could see the tears falling from her face. He got off his chair and bought her into a hug she cried into his chest.  
  
"I'm just hurting so much and I feel like this pain won't ever go away. I  
  
know I'm being selfish and childlike but I can't help it," she cried even harder.  
  
"No, it's okay. When I thought I lost you… I was empty, like a part of me died with you and that that part would never be filled again, but seeing you alive… that hole started getting full again."  
  
"Did Cordelia help you fill that space?" she asked Angel pulled away from her.  
  
"How did you know"?  
  
"I knew, no one told me, I could see it, at the memorial I knew you were in pain and I felt like I could see inside you and she was floating around inside your head, color me weird but I always knew what's in your heart and you knew what's in mine," she explained.  
  
"Things were different. She was different, she wasn't the same girl you, Xander and Willow grew up with, she changed for the better, she was caring and she was here for me when I needed a friend."  
  
"Same thing with Spike, he was there when I came back from heaven and I treated him like crap," Buffy walked over toward Angel's window and looked outside. "If someone would have said that you'd fall in love with Cordelia and I would fall in love with Spike then, I would have thought they were nuts" she smiled.  
  
"Funny how people change," Angel joked.  
  
"Do you think I changed?" she asked turning to face him.  
  
"No, I still think you're the same caring person I've always known and loved," he smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"Angel I didn't mean those things I said to you when I first got here, because no matter what, you'll always have a part of my heart," she smiled.  
  
"Same here, I'll always love you, don't forget."  
  
Buffy started walking towards the door, "I hope when Cordelia wakes up,  
  
she realizes what a great guy she's got."  
  
"Good-night Buffy," Angel whispered.  
  
"Night," she sighed leaving the room.  
  
**************   
  
Okay the next Chapter is a like a couple of months after this 


	6. 3 months

Diclamer: Don't own them   
  
Rated P-13  
  
AUTHORNOTE: MY BETA ROCK MARIBEL AND SPIKEANGEL1 HELP ME WITH THESE IDEAS SHE ROCKS READ HER WORK I'S GOOD  
  
***************  
  
3 Months Later:  
  
The seasons changed, school started, people began moving away. Not all the  
  
slayers stayed at the hotel, some got their own places but they came to the hotel to train with everyone else. Willow and Kennedy got their own little place not far from the hotel but they were always there so it didn't felt like they'd even moved out. Andrew and Xander stayed at the hotel.  
  
"I don't understand why couldn't we just stay at the hotel, they have cable and a pool," Dawn pouted helping Buffy clean up their new apartment.  
  
"It's just that I think we need our own little place," Buffy said mobbing the dirty floor.  
  
"Anyways Xander left some fish," Dawn said walking over to the cooler pulling out the smelly fish.  
  
"I say we throw it away," Buffy looked at the fish her stomach getting turned upset and suddenly she ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Again Buffy? Jeez, you been doing that every morning and every night," she laughed throwing the fish away. Dawn walked over to the door where Buffy was  
  
throwing up again and again then she heard the water run and finally the door opened.  
  
"I think I have the flu," Buffy said walking back to the small little kitchen. "Do you want breakfast, it's important meal of the day." Before she could finish she ran back into the bathroom.  
  
"No Willow called and said she was at the hotel and wanted to know if I wanted to come over and help or just hang out," Dawn said.  
  
"Are you going over right now," Buffy called from the bathroom.  
  
"Yea," she answered grabbing her bag leaving the apartment.  
  
"Do you want lunch before you leave Dawn?" she asked leaving the bathroom and back into an empty apartment. "I'll take that as a no."  
  
***********  
  
The Hotel  
  
"Hey guys!" Dawn smiled walking into the hotel.  
  
"How's the new apartment going?" Angel asked making his way down the stairs  
  
"Where's Buffy?"  
  
"She felt a little under the weather but she'll be over in a bit," Dawn explained, she knew Angel still cared so much about her sister but she guessed they were still just friends and she was pretty sure Buffy wasn't in the mood for any more drama in her life.  
  
"She should really see a doctor she's been like that for a couple of weeks."  
  
**********  
  
Buffy had fallen asleep on her couch when she heard her front door being banged.  
  
"I'm coming hang on. Dammit Dawn… I made you a key," she mumbled as she walked to the door and Angel smiled, holding up a brown bag. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Don't look at me, my hair's a mess," she laughed covering up her head with her arms.  
  
"You look fine, Dawn said you weren't feeling well and sometimes when I'm sick I like soup."  
  
"I didn't think vampires got sick"  
  
"We don't, but when people are sick they like Campbell's soup," he explained walking into the kitchen and warming up the soup.  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
"You know me, I'm a big girl now and I'm dealing."  
  
"That's good, Giles called, he and Woods are in England, turns out Woods decided he liked London, he was planning on staying there with some of the girls and help them train or teach."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Were you planning on coming to the hotel today?" he asked hearing the little ding go off and walking to get the bowel of soup and placing it in front of Buffy.  
  
"Yea I was, but I fell asleep, I was planning on going over later and maybe patrol for a little bit."  
  
"You shouldn't patrol Buffy, you're sick, you should rest."  
  
"Angel I'm fine, I'm not a child, I don't need you telling me what to do plus I'm feeling better," she snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't. It isn't your fault, I'm sorry, I been a little moody but I am fine and thanks for worrying."  
  
"It's getting late, I have to go to work. Hanging around doesn't pay the bills," he said making a little joke.  
  
"I'll see you later, alright," Buffy said getting up walking Angel to the door.  
  
"Eat, rest, feel better," with that he was gone.  
  
"Rest is good," she smiled shutting the door walking over to the couch and laying back down.  
  
**************  
  
Dream  
  
Dream  
  
Buffy laid her head on Spike's chest his hands holding her, a smile on her face, a smile on his face, both were so happy to be together.  
  
"Very nice place you got here, a little small for my taste but wherever you are that's home to me," he smiled kissing her forehead.  
  
"It's alright, it's warm and it's slowly becoming home," she answered closing her eyes.  
  
"What about your dream?"  
  
"Dream?"  
  
"The big house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a brown puppy with the red bow?" he asked, she pulled away from him and looked at him.  
  
"I gave up that dream Spike," she whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'll never have it and I don't want it with anyone else that isn't you,"she explained, warms tears falling down her face.  
  
"You can't do this Buffy, I want you to be happy and I want you to love again."  
  
"How can you ask me this Spike? I want my life to be with you, only you," she whispered.  
  
"I came to say good-bye Buffy," he explained cupping her cheek looking into her tearful green eyes.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because time's up," he explained kissing her warm lips then pulling away and slowly fading away.  
  
"Please don't leave me, please," she cried.  
  
"Spike!" she screamed, she awoke from her sleep, she needed to get out of the apartment, she needed some time, some air, she grabbed her jacket and left the apartment.  
  
*********  
  
She felt alone, the dream really shook her up she walked through the cold streets of L.A. She should have told someone she was leaving. It was a little chilly, she wrapped her arms around herself. She frowned as she saw all the couples holding hands or in each other embrace. Then she saw him, leather coat and messed blond hair.  
  
"Spike?" she whispered. "Spike!" she yelled running after him, when she finally reached him he turned around to face her. It wasn't him. "I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else," she frowned, she felt the most unbelievable pain hit her stomach she fell to the ground. "Ahh!" she screamed.  
  
"Miss, are you okay?" the kid asked.  
  
The pain was too much for her she completely blackout.  
  
**********   
  
MMMM SPUFFY OR ANUFFY WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS SPIKE REALLY GONE GUESS YOU HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT LOL PLEASE REVIEW 


	7. Wow

Okay Author Note this hosptail part isn't beta sorry if it doesn't make sense because I thought I send it but I didn't)  
  
Author Note: Tell me what you think review I gave you a second chapter because I thought chapter one sucked a little please review and tell me what you think  
  
Diclamer: Don't own them  
  
Author Note big helps to spikeangel 1 and my beta Marbel Please reveiw   
  
*************   
  
The Hospital   
  
Buffy eyes slowly open no longer feeling the unbearable pain but she was in a white room she wasn't alone but a women in a white coat and her hair in a bun with a very friendly smile "Glad to see you awaken Ms. Summers" she walked over to Buffy bed side and checked all the motors   
  
"How did you know my name?" she asked in a low whispered slowly lifting her body to sit up   
  
" Because careful you maybe still a little weak and to answerer your first question Your Id" she laughed " by the way I'm Dr. Baldwin " Do you remember what happen and how you got here"?  
  
" I just remember having this unbearable pain in my stomach and it hurt so much I passed out " she whispered sitting up on the bed she was laying on   
  
" Have you been under a lot of stress lately"?   
  
"You can say that my boyfriend passed away just recently, " she whispered   
  
"I'm sorry to hear Ms. Summers this most have been very painful losing someone you love. But I would like you to relax and have plenty of bed rest and not just for your health but the baby the fall didn't harm the baby I checked out everything and it's perfectly fine"  
  
"Baby" she said in disbelief   
  
"Yes, baby pregnant about three months I thought you new" the doctor asked   
  
" I can't be pregnant you must be wrong, the last guy I was with we I mean he couldn't have baby" she tried to explain   
  
" I'm sure you are Ms. Summers watch lay back down and lift your shirt," she said putting some kind of gel on her stomach and put a thing on her moving around " Look at this right her" she said pointing to the screen "There's the baby" she pointed to the little dot on the screen " Can't really see it but it's there, it's to early to know the sex and then right hear you can hear the little heart beat" she explained putting all his things away she pulled down her shirt   
  
" Ms. Summers I have to tell you it" before she could finished  
  
"No, no I want the baby I want to keep" she said putting her hand over her stomach she was already starting to be mother by protecting him or her from any harm. The doctor smiled   
  
"Go up front and they will give you everything you need" she smiled as she walked down the hallway. After Buffy gotten everything she need she head back to the hotel,  
  
I'm going to be a mother I'm going to have a baby she cried with happy tears of joy, She never believe this could happen to her, Spike it's our baby she thought putting her hand over her belly.   
  
**********  
  
Buffy's Home  
  
"Okay Buffy, breath," she thought to herself, she couldn't stop smiling after spending about an hour crying. "So you're the reason I've been sick,"she smiled running her hand over her belly. She heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Sweet cakes, it's me open up," she laughed getting up to see him standing in front of her with a big smile.  
  
"Missed you at the hotel and came to make sure you're here and there you are," he laughed walking into the apartment.  
  
"I wasn't much in the mood for company a while a go plus I got home and started craving for some pickles and cheese," she smiled taking a bit of the pickle with the cheese covering the top, "mmm so tasty," she moaned taking her sit at the table. Lorne sat down beside her, she had this certain glow.  
  
"So Buffy, what are you hiding?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Lorne I have a secret and I don't want to tell anyone yet, but you and me have this bond and I feel like I can tell you anything."  
  
"Of course I promise I'll never tell a soul unless you want to," he said bringing his fingers to his mouth pretend to zip the lips and throw away the key.  
  
"I don't know how to say this but… I am… I'm pregnant, about three months, I didn't find out until tonight and I was scared and then I realized it's a gift, this child I'm carrying it's his, I have a part of him growing inside me," she cried tears of joy, Lorne brought her into a hug.  
  
"Oh sugar, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"I mean… I never really thought of me having kids because of who I was and since vampires can't have kids, or so I thought," she smiled, she put his hand on her still flat belly. "We made it, Spike and me."  
  
"What about the others? I mean you can't hide it forever because soon that little cookie in there would want to come out of the oven."  
  
"I need a little time, I don't need stress and I know Wesley and everyone's going to ask questions."  
  
"But the sooner you tell would be better, you won't have stress because of the gang."  
  
"Yea, but not yet… promise."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Buffy there you are, everyone got scared when you didn't show up at the hotel.You didn't miss anything important, we just talked, ate and did more talking," Dawn said throwing her bag on the floor. "Hey Lorne, oh yea, Angel was looking for you about something."  
  
"Well I better go check what Angel cakes wanted, I'll catch you girls later. Good-night all." Lorne said exiting the apartment.  
  
"Feelin' better?" Dawn asked.  
  
"A lot. I'm going to get some sleep, you can stay up longer if you want but I'm pretty tired, night Dawn," she said kissing her sister's forehead and heading to her room.  
  
"Night Buffy." 


	8. Babies

Dimaler: dont own them  
  
Author Note: I update Wow lol thanks everyone for the great review please keep revewing and big hugs to my beta and thanks the faster u review the faster i right thanks you everyone  
  
***************  
  
The Hotel  
  
Angel stood near the window watching the stars shine in the night sky.   
  
"It's pretty quiet tonight," a female voice said in a whisper, Angel turned around to see Cordelia standing behind him, her hair a little longer and wearing a pretty short white dress with long sleeves and a smile across her face.  
  
"Cordelia?!" Angel whispered. "You're asleep, you aren't real."  
  
"Yea, I'm asleep but right now I'm real," she smiled walking towards Angel placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't know if this means anything but I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too, Cordelia."  
  
"Liar," she frowned. "I'm sure with Buffy here and all you've been dealing, you haven't give me a single thought."  
  
"Buffy doesn't love me anymore and I still have feelings for you Cordelia, just because Buffy's back in my life doesn't mean I have forgotten whatever happened between us and what we had to battle."  
  
"True, still doesn't mean you stop loving her, does it?" she asked.  
  
"You still have a place in my heart Cordelia. No one can replace or take that away."  
  
"Did you know that when the sky is painted red it means bloodshed, that very night… I never knew that, it's been crazy the last few months," she sighed.  
  
"Yea, these have been crazy months."  
  
"Giving up Conner, letting him have a mother, a father and a sister, Angel that was the best gift you could ever give him," she smiled.  
  
"I want him to be happy," he frowned.  
  
"Poor Xander, he lost a very special woman but he is dealing with it so that's a good thing and Willow fell in love with a slayer, isn't that funny? And Buffy, that's another story…"  
  
"What about Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"I have to admit she's been put through some things that I don't think a normal person could deal, but we've all been given a path and we either chose to follow it or go a different way, and Angel that's why I came."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I came to warn you."  
  
"Warn me about what?"  
  
"The next couple of months are going to be rather shaky. I know you've heard the rumors and I bet you thought you knew what they're about, but lives are going to change in an instant and this is going to rock L.A like a thunderstorm," she explained, her eyes showed no emotion whatsoever and keeping a straight face she walked over to the window where Buffy once stood in all her glory.  
  
"Cordelia?" he whispered.  
  
"So much betrayal Angel. There's going to be so much pain, not just for you but for everyone, some won't be able to deal and it'll tear them inside out," she said turning to Angel when a light came all around her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know Angel, some people have more than one face," she whispered in a ghostly voice as she disappeared.  
  
"Cordelia?!" Angel called waking up from his state of slumber.  
  
************  
  
Angel walked into the kitchen where Wesley was standing near the coffee machine and Andrew was sitting at the table.  
  
"Good Morning Angel," Wesley said sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Angel mumbled wiping the sleep away from his eyes. "Sorry Wesley, I didn't sleep very well," he explained.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Andrew said.  
  
"Yea, I had a dream and Cordelia was in it, it was just a weird dream," he explained yawning.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine, it's just a dream," he explained walking over to the cooler, he grabbed a blood pack and biting it with his teeth, he sat beside Andrew.   
  
Andrew gazed at Angel, suddenly Angel turned to look at Andrew "Yes?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just weird," he smiled, took his hot cup of chocolate and left the room as Dawn walked in.  
  
"Weird kid. Morning Dawn."  
  
"Whatever, is there any more coffee?" she asked Wesley who nodded and gave her a cup, she sat next to Angel and drank the steamy goodness.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"You have no idea. I couldn't sleep, I mean next to the cars honking and the not so nice sounds of Buffy crying all night, no sleep for me," Dawn explained.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Yea I guess she was up really early, she even made me breakfast and she seemed cheerful. She said she'll stop by later, that there was something she had to do first."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is Faith here?" she asked  
  
"Yea she's either upstairs or down in the training room."  
  
"Okay, well I have to go ask her a few things," she said getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"Girls!" he mumbled.  
  
****************  
  
Dr. Jackson walked in follow by another nurse, "Ok Ms. Summers now let's take a look at the baby."  
  
Buffywatched as the nurse set up the ultra sound machine. Carefully the doctor ran the the stick over Buffy's stomach slight noises could be heard.  
  
The doctor looked up, "I'm glad to see you been keeping youself very health" she smiled "Ah here we go."  
  
The faint sound of a baby heart beat Buffy could hear it and couldnt help but smile. the doctor glanced up at Buffy "It seems that your carrying twins   
  
Buffy gulped, "Two babies as more than one."  
  
Dr. Jackson nodded, " I do see two heads right there and there is a leg then another and two others. Arms are here but we still cant tell rather the sex of them not yet  
  
"Buffy Now that there's twins I want to have to take extra care of what you eat and drink plenty of water and plenty of bed rest" the Doctor smiled And I want to see you in a couple of weeks   
  
"Dr Jackson when will you be able to tell the sex" Buffy asked   
  
"But the babies are health"  
  
"Yes Ms Summers both very health"  
  
"One more thing doctor."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When is the babies due?"  
  
"In December, around Christmas maybe even on Christmas, that's going to be some gift."  
  
Buffy smiled putting her hand on her belly. The doctor smiled and left the room.  
  
"Don't worry little babies, Mommy's going to give you everything you need, I'll try to be a good mother," she whispered. "Your daddy loves you both, he can't be here to see your first smile or first laugh," she frowned. "But I will."  
  
(Auhtor Note I miss something to this DR vist was by me not my beta)  
  
*****************  
  
Later that day  
  
"Has anyone seen Buffy? I mean I called the apartment and no one answered, so I sent Gunn to check it out, she wasn't there."  
  
"Angel cakes, I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Alright, everyone let's go," Faith called as she made her way down the stairs in a short black mini skirt, a tight red tank top and a pair of knee high black boots.  
  
"Wow, I must say… damn," Gunn smirked.  
  
"Yea, I found this really cool club and I don't know you but I feel like dancing," she smiled moving her hips.  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy smiled as she entered the hotel, she noticed Faith's outfit and quickly frowned. She knew she wouldn't be wear anything like that for a while, right now she was wearing a pair of black sweats and a sky blue shirt. "You guys are going out?"  
  
"Yea B, you should come, we're going drinking and dancing with a lot of hot guys."  
  
"No, I'm feeling a little under the weather, is everyone going?" She asked looking around.  
  
"I'm going to patrol to keep the vamps at bay and I have other few things to do." Angel said.  
  
"I'm taking Andrew, Xander, Kennedy and Willow, what about you Gunn? I'm always looking for another dance partner," she said seductively giving him a wink, he blushed.  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked Angel.  
  
"She's with Vi and some of the other girls," Angel said. "She tried calling you but you weren't home."  
  
"Oh, I went for a walk, I needed fresh air and I guess since everyone's leaving I might as well take off and go watch Able."  
  
"Able?" he said confused.  
  
"The only channel I'm able to get," she teased. "I don't really have a job, so I have no money to get cable at the moment, all we had we used to get the apartment."  
  
"You don't have to leave, why don't you hang around for a while. I mean I shouldn't be that long, we could talk and maybe I could get a few movies or whatever." Angel said.  
  
"Sure, I guess I can hang around here," she smiled.  
  
"Faith and I will patrol, check if there's any trouble brewing and then we'll hit the new club. If you're looking for Fred, Wesley and Lorne they'll be at Wolfram & Hart doing some work," Gunn explained slipping on his black jacket.  
  
"Be careful," Buffy called after them as they left out the door.  
  
************  
  
After two hours of waiting Buffy finally sat in her living room, she got tired of waiting for Angel at the hotel so she decided to just head home, she had gotten a few movies and sat with a bowl of popcorn, a bag of chips, a bag of cookies and a pitcher of water. She heard someone knocking on the front door. "Dammit!" she mumbled, she got up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Angel."  
  
"Hey, I didn't expect you to drop by," she smiled.  
  
"There were more demons than I thought tonight."  
  
"I'm so rude, please come in," she said moving aside.  
  
"Are you feeding an army?" he teased looking at the food.  
  
"No just going to watch some movies and relax, see I have my pj's on and a few movies," she smiled sitting back on the couch, "You can join me if you want, I'm about to put 'Gosford Park', Dawn said it's pretty good."  
  
He smiled and sat next to Buffy, she smiled and started the movie.  
  
"Where's Dawn?"  
  
"She called early and said she was going to spend the night at Wills and Kennedy's home," she answered "That left me alone."  
  
****  
  
"Buffy are you awake?" he looked down at Buffy, she must have fallen asleep,her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you," she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered kissing her forehead.  
  
"Spike these our babies, the one we made," her hand rested on her stomach. 


	9. o baby

Title: Little Gift From Heaven   
  
Rated PG-13 for now  
  
Diclmaer: Nope I don't own them   
  
Author Note: Thanks to everyone that reveiws,   
  
Author Note: Thanks Maribel for betaing   
  
Author nOTE: PLEASE REVIEW   
  
***************  
  
Angel Office  
  
Buffy had decided she would bring Angel lunch, she walked into the W&H Headquarters, then took the elevator to the fifth floor where Angel's office was and came up to the front desk.  
  
"Welcome to W&H," the secretary said cheerfully, in a very familiar prep voice.  
  
"Harmony?" Buffy said shocked, the last time she'd seen Harmony was when Drusilla and her were tied up when Spike first admitted he loved her and also when Harmony tried to kill him.  
  
"Buffy, Hi! Oh my gosh, it's been forever!" Harmony smiled stepping from behind the desk and giving Buffy a hug. Buffy just stayed still.   
  
"Change of style?" Buffy was wearing big baggie overalls and a shirt.  
  
"Missed you too Harmony, but what are you doing here and I thought you were evil last time I say you."  
  
"Well I sucked at being evil and then I got a job here and I have you know I drink pig's blood," she said with a huge smile across her face. "So what can I do for you?" she asked walking back behind the desk.  
  
"Well, I am looking for Angel, is he in his office?"  
  
"Oh hold on," she clicked on the intercom.  
  
"Yes Harmony?" Angel's voice came from the other side.  
  
"A Buffy Summers is here to see you, I love these things." Harmony told Buffy giggling, Buffy nod back.  
  
"Send her in."  
  
"You can go in now. Maybe we could catch up later and talk, I mean I'm dying to find out what has happened to everyone, you know."  
  
"Sure," Buffy smiled and then walked into Angel's office, he was standing next to his desk fixing some papers.  
  
"Wow, you look good all boss like," she teased walking over to the desk.  
  
He grinned. "So Buffy what brings you down here?"  
  
"This," she lifted a red Jack in the box bag, she handed him the bag, he looked inside and pulled out a hamburger and fries along with a blood pack.  
  
"This is sweet Buffy but you didn't have to, I already ate lunch."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know, I just thought we could have lunch or something because… I mean… we haven't talk that much lately," she said biting her lower lip.  
  
"Well I wish I could but I have this huge meeting I have to get to right now, but maybe later we could get together and have a chat just you and me?"he said picking up some files in his arms.  
  
"Okay that's cool, I'll see you back at the hotel tonight then."  
  
"Well, I'm going to be really busy this week, it's been a little crazy lately and I think Faith and Gunn are coming by lately to patrol and all, so I'm not sure."  
  
"Then see you when I see you."  
  
"I guess so, I'll talk to you later. I better get going, I'm really late now," he smiled leaving the room.  
  
"I guess I'm showing myself out," she was about to leave when she realized Angel had dropped a paper, she picked it up and read 'Cordelia Chase sixth floor room 353'.  
  
"Maybe I'll drop by," she placed the paper back and went to the elevator.  
  
************  
  
She found the room very easily, no one seemed to be in that floor, it looked really empty.  
  
"Hi Cordelia, it's me Buffy, remember me?" she whispered walking over to her bedside. "Wow, you look great. Your hair looks really pretty. You seem so peaceful, I should have come by earlier. I don't really know why I didn't, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thank you, you stole Angel's heart, you little thief," she teased. "Just kidding… I'm glad you did, I mean we've been apart for four years and I never wanted him to be alone so I'm glad he found you."  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you wake up soon, do you want to know a secret?" Silence. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone…I'm pregnant with twins and no, they're not Angel's, they're Spike's unborn children. I haven't told anyone yet. I'm a little scared of what they'll think or even say."  
  
"Well, it's getting late. I should be heading back to the hotel. Oh yeah,one more thing, I never imagine Harmony being a secretary," she laughed.  
  
"Good bye Cordelia," and with those final words she left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, Passions is so dumb, how could Daddy watch this, I mean… it's so fake and dumb, maybe not so much fake but dumb. Don't get me wrong, I love Mexican tacos," she smiled stuffing one into her mouth as she heard the front door open. Xander, Faith, Kennedy, and Willow walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, you're home early," she smiled placing the box down. "I ordered Mexican, if anyone is hungry," she offered.  
  
Xander and Willow looked at each other then back at Buffy who was stuffing a chili beans taco. "Um Buffy, honey… don't get me wrong, I'm saying this as a very concerned friend and you know I love you, but I think maybe you have a problem sweetie."  
  
She frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked pulling up the blanket to cover herself or rather to cover her belly.  
  
"Haven't you noticed? I mean you've been eating almost everything you can get your hands on," Xander said.  
  
"Don't you think you're repressing?" Willow asked.  
  
"I have not been repressing, I'm fine," she pouted.  
  
"Yeah B, I hate to admit it, you need to let yourself go. Come, you and me can hit L.A. tonight, we'll kick some ass and go party just like old times,"Faith smirked.  
  
"Plus since we got here I haven't seen you train or even go on patrol once, you're either here or at your apartment," Kennedy said.  
  
"Guys, she's not getting fat," everyone looked at her. "Maybe a little bit on the big side."  
  
"Buffy, after Anya and I broke up, I tried to deal with all my problems with a bunch of junk food and I tell you, it works for a little bit but afterwards you are all lonely and fat with no place to go."  
  
"Buffy, we're just worried about you," Willow sighed.  
  
"Guys, I'm fine, never been better, so stop worrying about me and if I need help I will ask for it," she snapped leaving the room.  
  
"I have no idea what's up with her lately," Willow frowned.  
  
"I heard Angel and Lorne talking a while back, from what I understood B tried to off herself."  
  
"No, Buffy wouldn't do that, I mean she couldn't do that," Willow said. "Would she?" the room stayed silent.  
  
"She hasn't really been caring much about how she looks, I mean have you noticed how she's been dressing, that's not normal Buffy-wear," Xander explained.  
  
"Maybe she's dealing in her own way and we should leave it at that," Faith said.  
  
***********  
  
"Okay Andrew, be quiet don't make a sound," Andrew sneaked into the dark kitchen. "Here I come little pizza pocket."  
  
"Hello Andrew," the lights suddenly coming on.  
  
Andrew quickly turned to come face to face with Buffy, she was standing with her arms across her chest. "Buffy! Hi, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Andrew, what are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing, I came for a glass of water, good old H2O, yummy."  
  
"Are you lying to me? Because I smelled cheese, pepperonis and bread and the last time I checked there were no more pizza pockets."  
  
"I don't smell anything."  
  
"Andrew, you know we have a past… I mean I saved your life a few times and I protected you and feed you and didn't I kept you safe from the bringers?"  
  
"Fine, enough with the guilty trip, take the juicy pizza pocket," he frowned, pushing the plate towards Buffy, she smiled she had won. "I think there's a 7 Eleven open not far from here." Andrew pouted leaving the room.  
  
"See babies? Mom got us a little snack," she said eating the pizza pocket.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At about three in the morning, Buffy woke up with a sudden craving for food, she got up, put her slippers on and opened Dawn's door, where she could see her bed was empty, she had said she was going to spend the night at Willow's, then Buffy frowned and shut the door, heading to the cooler. There was nothing there just a pitcher of water and empty soda bottles.  
  
'Great mommy didn't go shopping because mommy doesn't have a job,' she thought. She looked in all the cabinets, 'empty' she really needed to find a job, any job.  
  
"Okay, three o'clock, everyone should be asleep at the hotel and well, I know Fred just bought food so I'm sure they won't mind," she nodded slipping a sweat on. "Listen guys or girls, we're going for a little walk, it isn't far," she patted her belly.  
  
*****  
  
The Hotel kitchen  
  
She finally got there, all the lights were off and she made her way to the kitchen and turned on the lights before making herself a snack.  
  
"Okay, what do we got here?" Ah, frozen pizza. "Yeah good girl Fred,"pickles can, cheese that was labeled Gunn. "He'll blame Andrew," she smiled taking all the stuff and sitting with it on the table, she looked down.  
  
'Wow, I think my boobs are getting bigger,' she thought and gave a little smirk.  
  
****  
  
Angel had gotten up before anyone, he couldn't sleep, he always asleep 'til 11. He walked into the kitchen for a pack of blood but he stopped when he saw Buffy, she must have fallen asleep here, her head was resting on the table. He gave a little smile.  
  
"Buffy?" he whispered.  
  
"Mmm… five more minutes mom," she moaned. He smiled he didn't know how she could sleep like this so he did the only thing he could think of, he picked her up, she still was fast asleep. He carried her upstairs into his room and then gently laid her down, covering her with the sheets and sat beside her pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"I kinda thought it was unfair, because your dad got everything I wanted and he's not even here to enjoy watching your first smile or laugh or change a dirty diaper but your mom is going to do a great job," he smiled bending down and kissing Buffy's belly, over the sheets then he got off the bed and slipped out through the door.  
  
*********************  
  
"I'm not cleaning this," complained Fred looking at the dirty dishes and the messy table.  
  
"Hey! Who ate my cheese? I label stuff with my name so this can't happen and now it's empty!" he frowned throwing it in the trashcan. "Angel, I think maybe we have to hire a maid, we're too busy to clean this mess," he suggested.  
  
"Sorry guys, I couldn't sleep so I came downstairs and pig out, sorry guys. I'll clean up the mess and make sure everything is put away. You guys should get going, don't want to be late." Fred and Gunn both looked at each other  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Fred asked giving him a look.  
  
"'Course not."  
  
"Whatever you say man," Gunn's smirked leaving the kitchen with Fred and Angel started cleaning up the mess.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay let's see, for sure William if you're a boy and maybe Jeff if you're both boys and if you're girls, Emily and Annabel, those are pretty names, don't you think? And these cheese puffs are really good, chips are really yummy, I just wish you guys didn't eat so much, I already have everyone calling me Miss Piggy," she laughed "Oh yeah, remind me to thank Uncle Lorne for this, book."  
  
"Put the cheese puffs down and slowly back away from the bag," Dawn said with her arms across her chest, with Faith and Xander standing beside her.  
  
"What is it now?" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Look at yourself! I mean when we need to find Buffy, she's either in the kitchen with her face stuffed in a box of cookies or at Burger King getting a value meal, king sized if I may add," Dawn snapped.  
  
"Yeah Buffy, I mean we've been thinking a lot about this and maybe you haven't really got over Spike's death," Xander added.  
  
"Not me, I think if this is the way you deal then fine… I mean that's fine if you want to have a heart attack when you're 29, who are we to stop you?" Faith said.  
  
"No, it's not fine Faith, my sister needs to get over Spike, I mean I miss him too but life goes on, there are millions of guys out there but you're being like Angel, brooding and moping all around the hotel and apartment."  
  
"Yeah, Dawn's right, Buffy move on."  
  
"Why are you telling me to move on? Because I won't. Plus I'm sick and tired of people asking me: what's wrong Buffy? are you okay Buffy? move on Buffy. Maybe I am repressing or whatever, using food as comfort but I don't care, food makes me happy and I don't care if I get big as Santa Claus. You weren't there and because of that, none of you understand what I've been going through, okay? You weren't the last person in the hell mouth when Spike was alive, you weren't there, I was!" she cried. "And I saw what happen to him."  
  
"Buffy… maybe if you talk to me I would understand. Since we've got here it's like you forgot about your friends, even me… I mean I'm like almost everyday at Faith or Willow's apartment sleeping on the couch, I bet you don't even realize I'm gone," Dawn snapped. "Plus by the way you've been acting lately you might as well be dead with Spike."  
  
'Ouch! Pain, breathe,' she thought holding her stomach. "Fine! Why don't you just move in with Faith or Willow? I bet they'll be a better sister than me anyways!" she screamed. "Because right now, I don't really care!" she banged her hand against the desk making them jump before storming off back to the apartment. 


	10. Oh my

tITLE: LITTLE GIFT FROM HEAVEN  
  
RATINGl PG-13 FOR NOW  
  
DICLMAER: I DONT OWN THEM  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: THANKS TO MY BETA  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: THANKS TO SPIKEANGEL1 AND wINTER AND TO THOSE WHO REVIEW   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Willow walked over to Buffy's apartment, when she came in it was like a Freezer, it was freaking cold in there, she frowned when she saw Buffy in her bathrobe with puffy red eyes and a box of ice cream. "Buffy, are you alright?" Willow asked concerned.  
  
"No, Jason told Maria that he couldn't be with her because he was secretly in love with her twin sister Christina but Maria is carrying Jason's baby and she loves Jason so much and she thought if she can't be with him that she doesn't want to live so she's about to jump off of his apartment building's roof because of that damn bastard. But what's really sad is that he knows she's pregnant and he told her to kill the baby, it's so sad.   
  
If I was her I'll kick his ass."  
  
"What's this soap called?"  
  
"'Beyond Passion' it's new," she cried as she cleaned her nose. "What brings you by?" she asked turning off the TV. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"  
  
"Buffy, it's like a freezer in here," Willow said, "I got cold just coming in here."  
  
"Oh, then maybe it's just me, I haven't been feeling well, maybe I'm getting a cold," she quickly said getting off the sofa and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want something to drink? I have water and I have water," she laughed.  
  
"No I'm fine, but maybe you should go see a doctor just to make sure everything's okay," Willow offered.  
  
"Yeah maybe, so what brings you by Will? Not badies?" she teased.  
  
She smiled "No everything's good. Just that Giles called he's coming back in a few weeks and I just wanted to check up on everyone and stuff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. I thought maybe you wanted to hang out, I mean we haven't done that…Oh idea! Maybe Xander, you and me could hang out like old times, there's this club, it's just like the bronze and it's girls happy hour, the drinks are free."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"A lot of guys go and maybe you could…"  
  
"Dammit! I'm tired of everyone telling me this!" she snapped. 'Oh Dammit,pain in stomach, breathe Buffy breathe.' "I'm fine right now Willow, I'm sorry, I can't date just a few months after the man I loved died, okay? Maybe you could date Kennedy only a couple months after your girlfriend died in your arms but I cant. I'm not ready, okay? I'm just not," she cried,Buffy knew she hurt Willow's feelings bringing up Tara.  
  
"I think I should go," Willow whispered rushing out through the door slamming it behind her.  
  
"Dammit!" she cussed. "Listen you two, Uncle Lorne's right, mommy's hurting all of us by keeping this a secret. I'll tell them soon very soon, for you guys."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Buffy dressed in a pair of huge overalls and a big shirt underneath,walked into the hotel where everyone was running around.  
  
"Hey B, I was about to call you since no one wanted to stop by your apartment because they feared they would get you pissed" she teased.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I guess I just have so many things going on lately and it's no one fault, I've just been moody Buffy," she pouted.  
  
"It's all good B, everyone still loves you. But I wanted to talk to your, because Angel's having a big dinner."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Nothing, just for the hell of it. Maybe just because no one's really been together for while, whatever. Plenty of food, I think it's an all you can eat dinner," she laughed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Duh B, shopping. Angel gave me a MasterCard to buy Dawn and myself some dress and he also gave one to Kennedy and Willow. They left an hour ago and Andrew and Xander left too. So that leaves Dawn, me and you, so let's go, DAWN we're leaving," Faith screamed.  
  
Dawn came bouncing downstairs. "Faith did you call Buffy?" then she spotted her sister. "I guess she already called you. I'm spending the night at Willow's after the dinner, don't worry about me coming back to the apartment. I have a bunch of clothes over there," she said passing by her sister and out the door.  
  
"I love you too Dawnie." Faith laughed and they both took off to the mall.  
  
************  
  
The Mall A Couple of hours later  
  
Dawn and Faith bought some really pretties dresses. Faith brought a sexy black one and Dawn got a short green dress.  
  
"Come B, how hard is it to find a dress?" Faith and Dawn were already tired.  
  
"Buffy it's almost six, we have to be there at eight."  
  
"I have an idea, you guys go ahead and I'll look around, I promise I'll be there in time," she smiled plucking the card away from Faith, they both nodded.  
  
"Alright, later."  
  
*************  
  
Buffy finally found a dress, it was a dark blue with short sleeves and A few inches above her knee, she also bought a demit jacket to hide her belly.She was on her way home to dress but then she passed Baby World, she smiled she had to take a peek.  
  
She walked into Baby World, it was filled with cribs, toys, clothes and so many other baby things, she saw all the mothers to be with their husbands.  
  
"Hello Ms, can I help you?" the salesperson asked.  
  
"No just looking," Buffy smiled.  
  
"I'm guessing you're carrying twins."  
  
"How did you… I mean yes."  
  
"I guessed because you were looking at the twin set cribs," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What month are you in?"  
  
"My fourth month."  
  
"Yes, you're pretty big to be in the fourth month, most of the times when you're four months along and with your size, you really can't tell, but when you hit the fifth month you're going to be huge, trust me" she laughed,Buffy smiled.  
  
"Let me show you something, it's for twins," she pointed to the top shelf, there were two white bears. "One bear is for each twin, see you can take them together or pull them apart they've been going really fast."  
  
"How much?" asked Buffy, the lady handed them to Buffy, they were very soft and cute.  
  
"9.99."  
  
"Do you take MasterCard." Buffy smiled, the lady smiled back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When everyone walked into the restaurant they were amazed, it was so beautiful. The lights were dimmed and there were candles all over the room and table. The food was already set up on the table and it seemed just as awesome.  
  
"You look beautiful," Angel whispered into Buffy's ear as he stood behind her. She smiled and turn around to face Angel.  
  
"You look very handsome yourself," she replied. He offered his hand to her and she let him lead her to her sit where he pulled out her chair for her and then he sat next to her. While everyone else took their seats.  
  
"Isn't this place so nice?" Dawn smiled.  
  
"It is," Faith answered.  
  
Buffy smiled, everyone was having a good time. Dawn looked happy, funny how she and Faith were really getting along after everything that happened,Andrew and Xander had also gotten very close. She looked over her shoulder to see Kennedy and Willow whispering in each other's ears.  
  
"Dawn, that's such a great dress!" Fred said to Dawn.  
  
"Thanks, they have a lot of great clothes at J.C. Penney. We should go there this weekend, they'll have a lot of great sales, it's great that there's people that like to have me around," shooting a glare at Buffy.  
  
'Okay breathe 1, 2,' she thought. "Hey guys, I'm pregnant, can you pass the carrots," she asked not really sure who to look at, everyone had stopped eating and looked at her. Lorne squeezed her hand to reassure her, he tried to convey that they'd understand.  
  
"What did you say?" Willow asked trying to make sure she heard her friend right Xander was still choking on his drink.  
  
"Pass the carrots."  
  
"No, before that."  
  
"Oh that I'm kinda pregnant?" she said keeping her head down.  
  
"I think I need another glass of wine," Xander sighed. "But how? I mean you never go out unless it was… it was an inside job" Xander asked looking at Gunn, Wesley, and even Andrew.  
  
"I didn't do it," he stated lifting up his hands in defense.  
  
"Xander stop, it's none of them, it was Spike."  
  
"Way to go B," Faith smiled lifting her glass then everyone looked at her."Never mind" she said pulling down her glass. Buffy looked at Willow and Dawn, they looked really hurt.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your sister, I would have understood." Dawn frowned. Buffy could tell that she was very upset.  
  
"Oh Dawn, it wasn't you. It was me guys, I was scared," she admitted.  
  
"Of what? That you knew you were carrying spawns of evil inside because you slept with a monster even after you said you've stopped!" Xander shouted hurtfully. "Why would you do that for?"  
  
"Well maybe because everyone kicked me out my house and he was the only one that cared enough to come after me. Did you thought about that Xander? That hurt me more than I let on but Spike knew exactly how much it did and I'm glad it happened, because… you want to know something I love him! Yes, I love Spike with my whole life but I was so dumb that I never realized it before until it was too late, and they…" she cried placing her hand on her belly are a gift he gave me and I really don't give a damn what you think,"she stated picking up a glass and throwing it against the wall, and she   
  
left the room.  
  
"She's your friend Xander, you could have said something nice," Angel sighed.  
  
"I don't get you, that's Buffy carrying another man's baby and it's Spike and why aren't you one bit mad?" Xander asked confused about Angel's concern.  
  
"Because I've known she was having his babies for a while now and if this makes her happy who am I or you to stand in her way," Angel explained standing up.  
  
"Where're you going man?" Gunn asked.  
  
"She's four months pregnant, she shouldn't be alone not in L.A., she can't even fight," he frowned leaving them alone.  
  
"Sir can I have a doggie bag?" Andrew called to the waiter, everyone just rolled there eyes. "What?"  
  
***********  
  
"Mommy's sorry little ones, I didn't think my friends would say the things they said. But don't listen to them, your daddy was awesome, a hero, I loved him and he would have loved you so much," she frowned, wrapping her arms around herself, it had gotten a little chilly. Buffy heard footsteps coming from the trees.  
  
"Whoever you are come out, I have a gun," she lied. "Or a stake."  
  
"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" Two vamps came out of the bushes, game face and everything. "Smells good," the other one said walking closer.  
  
"Please, go away please," she pleaded backing away slowly, she knew she couldn't fight, the babies could get hurt is she did, but she didn't know what else to do. She was scared, not for herself but for her unborn children.  
  
"Yummy treat," they both whispered.  
  
When they ran to attack her, someone came out of nowhere to her aid and started beating them up. She backed away and watched the battle.  
  
"BUFFY!" she heard someone called, she knew his voice.  
  
"ANGEL!" she screamed. "I'm over here, hurry!" Within a matter of seconds Angel was by her side. "Help him."  
  
Angel nodded and brought out his game face and attacked the vamps. The other man and Angel were beating them up side by side, soon the first one was dusted. Angel turned into his normal self to see the strange man and the other vamp fighting. Angel staked the other vamp and the man was on his knees growling at him like an animal.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Angel asked but all he did was growl, he brought his head up, his face was covered in blood, peering blue cold eyes staying at him "Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Angel!" the man took a look at Angel then back to the blond girl and lugged at her but Angel jumped at him and knocked him to the ground.   
  
Buffy ran to Angel's side, then she looked down at the strange man, she brought her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
*********************************   
  
aUTHOR NOTE: HIS BACK YEP IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU BETTER REVIEW ME NEEDS ALOT OF REVIEWS OKAY LOL 


	11. Animal

Title: Little Gift From Heaven   
  
Rated: PG for now   
  
Diclmar: I don't own them   
  
Author Note: Ajddh gave me the idea for this page she's been a big help and I just wanted to say thanks, I saw all those reviews I started blushing I was so happy i'm glad everyone like this please kept reviewing   
  
*************************  
  
Meanwhile at the Diner  
  
"Xander I can't believe you freaked out like that," Faith said. "I mean you guys been friends since forever."  
  
"Faith you don't understand she said she wasn't gonna slept with him anymore, I was there when she said it. Could you imagine what can happen, what if they're evil babies, Spike was evil, why isn't anyone caring about this besides me?"  
  
"Andrew? would you please."  
  
"Sure," Andrew hit Xander behind the head.  
  
"Ow! what was that for?" he asked looking at Andrew who was busy eating his burger.  
  
"It's from Faith," he simply answered.  
  
"Xander did you even think about this: number one, Buffy's happy, number two, Buffy's happy, number three, Buffy's happy and you being her friend should be glad she isn't suicidal anymore," Faith explained.  
  
"Maybe this is a good thing, babies are so cute just like puppies" Andrew said cheerfully thinking about little puppies.  
  
"But what if they're evil babies that want to take over the world, do you think Buffy could kill them? I mean she couldn't kill Angelus when it mattered, do you think she could kill her own children?" he asked.  
  
"Xander you're not getting it. We would know if they were evil, Lorne would have known, Buffy would know, so they aren't evil and if they are what B can't do, I'll do," she answered honestly.  
  
"It's late, we should head back," Xander said getting up and left Andrew and Faith still sitting down.  
  
"He's right, it's late," Faith said also leaving.  
  
"Go ahead, I can walk by myself. Hey guys, wait up!" Andrew called after Faith and Xander leaved.  
  
****************************  
  
The Basement  
  
Buffy sat on the chair watching him, he wasn't Spike, I mean he was but right now he was more animal than human, he laid still, he hadn't wake up since they came home, he was rolled up in a ball, naked, she'd wanted to cover him with a blanket but Angel said it wasn't safe for her to go inside the cage, she could her him whimper, sigh and even growl.  
  
"Spike, can you hear me?" she whispered. "If you can, i just wanted to tell you I've missed you, it's been hell not having you here, there are so many things I have to tell you...but I'll wait until you're better. I'll stand right by you all the way and I'll make sure no one hurts you," she walked closer to the cage so she could run her fingers through his hair.  
  
"That isn't safe." Angel's voice said as he stood behind her, she pulled her hand away from Spike and turned around to see Angel. "What are you going to tell everyone? Sooner or later they'll know."  
  
"Not tonight," she answered turning back to see Spike. "Tonight was too much for everyone and I really don't want anyone to know just yet."  
  
"Whatever you want. You can stay here tonight if you want, there's a room already set up for you just please promise me you won't stay here all night, okay?"  
  
"I won't promise."  
  
"They'll be here soon." He said walking upstairs, leaving Buffy alone to watch Spike.  
  
After a few minutes Buffy got closer to the cage and then out of nowhere, Spike jumped at the bars. Buffy took a step back in shock as his arms reached for her trying to rip through the bars.  
  
"Spike it's me Buffy, remember Spike, it's me Buffy," she kept repeating.  
  
She hits him hard. He falls back onto his butt. Buffy gets on top of him and begins hitting him over and over. "You don't...have a soul! There is nothing good or clean in you. You are dead inside! You can't feel anything real! I could never...be your girl!" Buffy cried. She continues hitting him throughout this. Now Spike goes back to human face. He's looking very bruised and bloody, but he doesn't fight back, just takes it. Buffy hits him again and again, looking angry and desperate.  
  
He growled louder. Buffy could tell he was hurting himself by banging against the bars, she guessed Angel heard it since he came down and shot him with a dart on his arm and Spike fell to the ground.  
  
"I heard him and I brought this."  
  
"Do you want me to…"  
  
"No, I'll do it," he said unlocking the cage and then shutting it behind him, he dressed Spike in some gray sweat pants and then left and locked the door. Buffy stood and watched, she felt helpless, she couldn't do anything.  
  
******  
  
Later That Night  
  
Spike awoke from his slumber seeing a very familiar blond girl lying on the floor so peaceful and big.  
  
"Look at her sleeping, so peaceful, cute as a button isn't she? Creamy skin, remember it Spike? Do you remember feasting on her body? Don't get any ideas, she's mine." Angel smirked.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Want to know what she did after saying she loved you? She came here, we went upstairs and she told me about what had happened with you. I think she was happy that you were dead, she didn't have to worry about you anymore, and then we both laughed. Afterwards I laid her down on the bed where we made sweet love for hours.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You know how she moans when I touch her right under her left breast and it's cute how her head lifts so much from the pillow when she wants me so bad inside of her, when she wants me to make her scream," he grinned.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
"What's the matter William? Mad I'm the one she loves, she just feels pity for you and she'd most likely do it again seeing you're alive, she's gonna be faking to care for you because after she's done with you she comes to me. Because like it or not, she loves me, mind, body and soul," he laughed coldly. "Even though you can't talk at the moment I can see inside your mind."  
  
"Leave me!"  
  
"One more thing. They're mine," he whispered. Spike closed his eyes and Angel was gone, leaving no trace, he didn't even hear the door open.  
  
*************  
  
Fred was up bright and early for work, she was missing something from her bag. She recalled she had left it down in the basement, she walked downstairs to the basement and saw Buffy laying on the floor with a blanket over her and a man locked up in a cage, she didn't understand why Buffy was down here or why he was locked up.  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Angel there's a guy locked up in a cage, want to explain why?"  
  
"Because Buffy won't let me dust him so he can't fit in the dust buster," he joked, Fred didn't laugh along. "It's Spike."  
  
"Then why is he locked up?" she asked still very confused.  
  
"Because he's an animal," Angel answered coldly, he didn't want to speak loud because Buffy was still asleep.  
  
"So good to know I'm loved," Spike replied.  
  
*******   
  
Author Note: Okay Rewivew Please but this is going somewhere I promsie everythign well make cents have Faith 


	12. it's Okay i'm here

Title: Little Gift From Heaven  
  
Rated: PG-13 TO NC-17 Some parts  
  
Diclmaer: I don't own them sadly to say Joss does   
  
Beta: Maribel Thanks for beting my work, your awesome isn't she great   
  
Author Note: I know it's been forever it's my fault I been busy, I had like a bunch of awesome ideas for new fiction, okay also I have no idea if Forbidden Desire when it will be update I'm trying to get a hold of the co author but haven't anyways. So please be nice when you read this and please no flames only nice words If I get reviews I'll update soon both this one and BM2L. Thanks Also Thanks to Winter1 she's awesome D!! You rock, also SpikeAngel1 she helped a lot to big thanks to her  
  
*************  
  
Fred was up bright and early for work; she was missing something from her bag. She recalled she had left it down in the basement, she walked downstairs to the basement and saw Buffy laying on the floor with a blanket over her and a man locked up in a cage, she didn't understand why Buffy was down here or why he was locked up.  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Angel there's a guy locked up in a cage, want to explain why?"  
  
"Because Buffy won't let me dust him so he can't fit in the dust buster," he joked, Fred didn't laugh along. "It's Spike."  
  
"Then why is he locked up?" she asked still very confused.  
  
"Because he's an animal," Angel answered coldly, he didn't want to speak loud because Buffy was still asleep.  
  
"So good to know I'm loved," Spike replied.  
  
*******  
  
"Spike didn't know you where awake." Angel stated walking over to his cage. "Last night was pretty wild, wasn't it?"  
  
"Angel?" Buffy voice startled Angel, who left Spike aside and walked over to Buffy who was still on the floor.  
  
"Hey, I told you not to slept down here."  
  
"I know, I wanted to make sure he was alright and in case he needs something." She sat up and saw Spike pacing around in the cage.  
  
"Morning," he said. Buffy felt like she was about to cry, here he was and this time she wasn't dreaming, all she wanted to do was touch him to make sure he is real. She walked over to the cage and looked into his deep blue eyes that were staring into her eyes and she knew that he was really there and she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"You're here. Are you okay?" she asked placing her hands on the bars over his hands, he looked at what she did and he was confused by her actions.  
  
"Never been better Luv," he answered softly. Angel didn't like this, he tried to attack her last night and here she was touching him.  
  
"Angel let him out," Buffy said not turning around to see Angel's expression. "Where are the keys? He is hurt, his wounds are dirty and they need to be cured," she snapped, turning around to see Angel's unhappy face.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Angel he's fine, look at him, he's not an animal that should be lock up on a cage, now let him out!"  
  
"Calm down Buffy. We can't just let him out, what if he's not okay? What if he goes insane and kills everyone?"  
  
"Angel, he's fine and I don't care, give me the damn keys or I'll open the cage one way or other," she firmly said, Angel frowned and walked past her and over to the cage.  
  
"There's a lot of weapons upstairs, hurt anyone and I'll personally kill you without a second thought," the cage door opening. Spike smirked and walked past Angel.  
  
"So you're Spike," Fred said. "I heard a lot about you or rather read. I mean you're almost world famous next to Angelus and so this is like wow for me and scary by the way, I'm Fred," she blushed.  
  
"Aren't you a cutie?" he smiled. Buffy walked over to Spike and without say anything to him, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, his hands stayed still for awhile then he wrapped them around her.  
  
"I missed you Spike," she whispered into his ear so only he could hear. Angel heard too, he was upset with about everything that had just happen.  
  
**** Meanwhile upstairs  
  
Angel walked upstairs, Xander and Faith were chatting on the sofa, Wesley and Gunn were already at the office and Willow and Dawn maybe were making breakfast since he didn't see them.  
  
"Morning everyone," Angel greeted walking over to them.  
  
"Angel, have you seen Buffy? I kinda need to talk to her and say sorry about last night," Xander asked.  
  
"Yea, she's downstairs with Fred."  
  
Xander walked over there to talk with Buffy, when he came face to face with a familiar face, one he wasn't happy to see. Both man stared at each other but they're attention was turned away from one another.  
  
"Oh my gosh! the first is back and he's taken Spike's body!" Andrew shouted dropping his bowl of cocoa puffs on the ground, spilling the milk all over the floor. Faith stood up, she didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"It's the first," Andrew whispered. "Buffy why are you just standing there?" he said slowly backing away.  
  
"He isn't the first, he is Spike, he's back," Buffy answered placing her hand on Spike's arms. In seconds, Spike was down on the ground and Xander was on top punching him.  
  
"Xander stop!" Buffy shouted. Angel just stood watching the couple fighting each other. "Angel do something!"  
  
Finally Angel pulled Xander off Spike, holding Xander away from Spike. Xander took a few seconds to catch his breath. Spike just looked at Xander. With Angel holding back Xander making sure they didn't have another round, Buffy was leaning against the wall clutching her stomach, both Andrew and Faith at her side taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"B you alright?" everyone looked at her with concern. Angel and Xander walked over to her. "She really doesn't need this Xander!" Faith snapped at him.  
  
"You're alive," Andrew said hugging Spike. "I mean not alive but dead alive because you're here," squeezing him harder.  
  
"Missed you too, Andrew," he said pulling himself free from the bear hug. He felt really weak for some reason and tired, he just wanted to rest.  
  
"Someone explain this to me?" Xander asked.  
  
"He's back as you can see, Jeez Xander, always dying to pick a fight with him for no reason." Buffy said softly still upset with the way Xander'd been acting towards this whole Spike thing.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since last night. I found him or rather he found me. I was going to tell you all last night but you all freaked so I didn't."  
  
"Right always keeping secrets Buffy, never letting any of your friends know."  
  
Spike stood there and watch Faith and Andrew leave the room, Buffy and Xander went along with Angel. Fred walked over to Spike and said,  
  
"Want me to take you upstairs? I bet you're tired of coming back from wherever you've been and they maybe at this for while." Fred explained. Spike didn't say anything just nodded and walked upstairs.  
  
*********  
  
"Did she tell you Angel, how he almost raped her in her own bathroom?" Xander said, Angel frowned and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"No I stopped him and it was before he had a soul, things were different, like they're different now, he won't hurt me, I know he won't."  
  
"Whatever Buffy, I love you, you're my best friend- I don't want to see him hurt you, especially not now when your pregnant, you have enough stress as it is."  
  
"Tonight there's gonna be a meeting, call everyone," Angel said taking charge. "Now I have to go to work, please try to not kill each other," Angel said taking off.  
  
Buffy and Xander looked at each other noticing they where the only two people down there noticing Spike was indeed missing.  
  
"Spike," Buffy said.  
  
********  
  
Buffy walked upstairs and saw Fred. "Fred, have you seen Spike?" Buffy asked noticing a first aid kit in her arms.  
  
"Yea, I was about to help him clean his wounds."  
  
"You don't have to, I think you're late for work and there's a few things I need to talk to Spike about." Fred nodded and handed Buffy the kit.  
  
"Later," Fred smiled taking off downstairs.  
  
"Later."  
  
*********  
  
Spike laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling, he heard the door open and Buffy walked through it carrying a first aid kit and a huge belly.  
  
"How're you feeling?" she asked sitting beside him on the bed, getting all the supplies out. She moved her hands to lift his shirt but his hands stopped her.  
  
"You are wounded and it looks pretty bad," she said softly without noticing his hands were still holding hers between his.  
  
'She doesn't love you,' a voice echoed through his head. Then he frowned and let go of her hand, turning his head to the other side. Buffy frowned. 'They're mine.'  
  
"Spike are okay?" she asked.  
  
He didn't answer, he closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just tired. Do you think I can sleep for a bit?"  
  
"Don't you want me to clean your wounds?"  
  
"I'm a vampire Luv. I'll heal fine," he replied.  
  
She started picking everything up and putting it back in the box. "If you need anything or if you're hungry or want some blood, I can get it for you, just ask, okay? I'll be downstairs." he nodded, she smiled a little then left the room.  
  
**************  
  
"Angelus!"  
  
"Spike, my boy. I'm just about to feast on my golden goddess, care a taste?" Angelus smirked moving aside, so that Spike could see Buffy on the floor, a look of fear in her eyes, with a hand protecting her unborn child.  
  
"You can't. I won't let you hurt her."  
  
"Come on now, please, slayer's blood is always the finest, isn't it?" he smiled evilly walking closer to Buffy, who still hadn't said anything. Spike tried to move, he was stuck he couldn't move. Spike watched helplessly as Angelus picked Buffy up by the throat and vampired out. "A yummy treat indeed," and attacked her neck.  
  
"No!!!" Spike screamed.  
  
***************** Meanwhile Downstairs  
  
"Buffy I think Spike should stay in the cage until we run a few tests on him, to make sure he's okay." Buffy stood up with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Angel, he's fine. He's just confused, he isn't an animal, he's Spike. He's fine, I know he is. His eyes don't lie," she frowned.  
  
"You have to think about the others that stay here. I have to make sure they're safe and that Spike doesn't go insane and murder everyone in their sleep," he sighed.  
  
"I am thinking, Angel. I don't need you to tell me how to take care of my own. Damn, ah," she whispered.  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy didn't answer, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "They're kicking, aren't they?" she smiled and nodded.  
  
"They're going to be just like they're daddy and mommy," she laughed, Angel chuckled. At times like this, he hated Spike for having what he wanted. Spike walked down the stairs just in time to see Buffy and Angel with his hand on her oversized belly.  
  
"Well look at the happy family," he thought he needed to get out of this place, wherever he was he felt trapped, he felt like this was his hell, where the woman he loves was with the man he hates and they were about to have this happy family. He needed to spend some time alone. Spike took off, making sure no one heard him disappear into the darkness.  
  
***** Meanwhile at the Hotel about 10 minutes after Spike left  
  
Buffy walked upstairs with a bowl of soup and a few cups of warm blood for Spike. She entered his room, "Spike, I know you said you weren't hurt."   
  
He wasn't here. "Spike, Spike," she repeated. "Spike!" she shouted she dropped the tray and ran out into the hallway and she bumped into Faith. "Faith have you seen Spike?" she asked.  
  
"Hey B, no, have you seen Xander? I told him we could go patrolling tonight," she replied.  
  
"No, I was about to ask you, if you had seen Spike. He's missing. Oh my gosh Faith! What if Xander killed him," she started freaking out, she was about to burst some major water works.  
  
"B, chill. Xander wouldn't do that. Maybe he went out for a drink or maybe he's scared and this was a little too much for him to deal. Why don't we go look for them," Buffy nodded and she and Faith walked downstairs just as Angel walked in with Gunn, Fred and Wesley.  
  
Buffy rushed over to Angel. "Angel have you seen Spike and Xander? They're missing and Xander might have killed Spike," she cried.  
  
"Shh, calm down. It's alright. Shh, it's fine. I'll go look for him, alright? He shouldn't be that hard to find, I'll bring him back, okay?" Angel said trying his best to calm her down. "I highly doubt Xander killed Spike since Xander knows that if he does anything to upset you, I'll break his arms," he said kissing her forehead she tried to smile.  
  
"Angel, I want to come with you, please," Buffy whispered.  
  
"No, you stay here with Faith and we'll look for him, alright? He might come back, so you should stay."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts, stay! Faith please keep her mind of it or make tea or something, make her relax please."  
  
"I'll try." Faith replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Come on guys, we'll patrol around for Spike." They all nodded and went out the door.  
  
"I got the perfect thing to kept your mind at ease," she smirked and they both walked back into the living room.  
  
****** The Dark Night  
  
Spike searched for an empty place. He found himself a nice dark little place not that far from where he was staying at the moment. The place seemed cozy, a few vamps and no humans around. He sat at the end of the stool.  
  
"Can I have another mate?" Spike said siding down a five that he stole from Angel's wallet along with a few more bills.  
  
"Amazing, you just came back from most likely hell and you want to spend time at a bar, you never change, do you Spike?"  
  
"Well, guess not," Spike said drinking another beer. "So whelp, where's the Mrs.?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Anya, Anyanka, name ring a bell? I thought you'd be with her and not following me around, don't tell me she dumped you?"  
  
"She died Spike, she didn't make it," Xander sighed taking a sit next to Spike at the bar.  
  
"Another round," Spike announced. "Sorry to hear, Anya was a nice girl, really special and all that good stuff."  
  
"Yea she was," Xander frowned, then the bartender hand them another round of drinks. "Come on Spike, tell me why are you here and not with Buffy?"  
  
"Why? She has Angel, they have a nice little cozy family now that he knocked her up. Guess she really didn't mean what she said." Xander gave him a confused look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The kids, Angel and Buffy, reason she's pregnant."  
  
"Are you stupid?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Angel never touched Buffy. I mean a hug here and a kiss on the cheek or forehead there, but that's all. Come sex wise never, they're yours Spike,both of them. I mean, I was there when she announced everyone that she is carrying your babies."  
  
"Really? They aren't Angelus'?"  
  
"Nope, since you're a father to be, let me buy you another few rounds," Xander smiled lifting his beer to the sky.  
  
*********  
  
Back At the Hotel  
  
"Dammit B. I'm a slayer, I kick demon's ass, I don't knit." Faith stated, throwing whatever she kind of made on the ground and stumping on it a few more times for good measure.  
  
"I think you killed it," she laughed. "It wasn't that hard." She smiled showing her what she'd been doing. "See?" she lifted the small little hat she had made.  
  
"Someone's here." Faith said hearing footsteps coming.  
  
"I love it when you call me big papa. Throw your hands in the air if you're a true player. Because I see some ladies tonight that should be having my baby, baby." Both Spike and Xander sang with their arms around each other's neck. They walked into the hotel smiling and singing.  
  
"This is new," Faith said crossing her arms over her chest. Xander walked over to her and laughed.  
  
"There's like nine of you."  
  
Faith looked away and gave a smile. "Someone had a little too much drinks tonight, didn't they? Now come on Harris, I'm taking you to bed and giving you a bucket," she said leading him upstairs.  
  
"Hi Luv," Spike smirked walking over to Buffy. "I missed you, did you miss me?" he asked. She grabbed his hand and started to lead him upstairs and into the room Angel had given him and she help him lay down on the bed.  
  
"I see you got drunk tonight, any special reason?" she asked sitting next to him. He didn't say anything his mouth was too busy kissing her hands.  
  
"I never want to hurt you Buffy," he frowned.  
  
"I know Spike, you need rest. We'll talk about everything when you wake up, alright? Just rest and I'll be back later to check on you, okay?" she said about to get off the bed when Spike grabbed her arms.  
  
"No Luv, please stay, please."  
  
"Alright," she agreed.  
  
She laid in her bed against the board and Spike was laying beside her. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Hello in there. Hi, I'm you daddy, wow that's weird never thought I'd hear myself say those words but I am," he laughed, Buffy smiled.  
  
"So you're mine, I'm glad," that's all he said, within seconds he passed out with his head on Buffy's lap.  
  
"I love you Spike," Buffy whispered running her hands through his hair.  
  
TBC  
  
**********   
  
End Note: Okay because the reason Spike knows his the father because I'm planning on them being together. And I haven't watch Angel since the second esp. and I have no idea when I'll watch Angel so no spoilers expect Spike being back lol anyways, I moving along because I don't want to spend forever having Spike think Angel the father trust me makes more sense later on, Well thank you please review nicely that's all bye 


	13. It's A

Title: Little Gift From Heaven  
  
Rating: PG-13, also A little treat later on NC-17 he he  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!!!!!!!  
  
Author Note: Hey everyone, sorry it took long, I finished up Bring Me To Life which means it's already done, don't worry it more than over 20,000 words left he he, But   
  
Anyways I'll be post chapter by chapter still, but they be update close together. Anyways I wrote a new story AU called Tainted Love-  
  
Summary _ When Spike Robins decides to move to Sunnydale with his best friend Xander, they make a little detour at a hot nightclub. Things get hot and steamy between Spike and a blonde, but later he comes to find out that certain blonde was no other then his brother's stepdaughter Buffy! And worse.... she's only 16. From school girl to sex kitten- Buffy takes Spike for a wild ride. Can only be found at my site for that look in bio and AFF. Really a lot of NC-17. (SpikeAngel1 aka Rachel wrote this summary she rocks.  
  
Beta: Maribel thanks for being my beta, she's awesome  
  
Review- Thanks to everyone that review!!!!!!!!!  
  
One More thing!- This story will also be coming to a close it should be done in a few weeks I hope, mainly reason Because I can't write something I don't feel, And I watch Angel and I lost all the feeling in this story, But Angel he rocks!!! Along Spike they Rock both rock so does Lorne So watch him.. ß My Mind  
  
******  
  
Buffy woke up early, she got out of Spike's loving embrace and decided to go downstairs to calm the rumbling in her tummy. She hoped Spike didn't wake up while she was gone, she didn't want him to freak if she wasn't there. She kissed his forehead and walked downstairs. When she was about halfway down the stairs, she saw Dawn, Willow, Lorne, Andrew, Angel, Xander, Fred, Faith,Gunn and Kennedy talking.  
  
"Morning everyone," Buffy greeted, all of them turned to see Buffy coming downstairs. The room stayed silent. "Wow, who died?" she frowned.  
  
"Where's Spike?" Angel asked standing up and walking over to where Buffy was. Angel had a very serious face on and Buffy started to feel a little scared.  
  
"He's asleep, he needs it."  
  
"I filled everyone in on the Spike thing, but we weren't talking about him right now, we were talking about you," Angel said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about the babies?" Dawn asked.  
  
"We're your friends Buffy, you should have tell us and instead you shut us out," Willow snapped, Buffy took a step back.  
  
"I was scared. I didn't know what to think or feel or let alone do. I wanted to tell you," she whispered. "But I couldn't."  
  
"Giles is coming here, he called early and I told him all that has been happening, he'll be here in a few days," Wesley added.  
  
Buffy frowned and threw her arms in the air. "Don't you see I didn't want this. I didn't want have anyone poking at my stomach and asking if I'm carrying a demon spawns."  
  
"Do you even know if they're human?" Gunn asked. "I mean, he's a vampire and you are a slayer."  
  
"Guys, maybe we should back off. Buffy has been through a lot, I mean with Spike dying and coming back and the fact that she's about 4 month's pregnant, stress isn't the best thing for her," Fred said in her defense. Buffy gave Fred a silent thank you.  
  
"I have a doctor's appointment and if you want Wes can come with me, so he can make sure everything is ok."  
  
"I think that'll be the best we can do," Wesley said.  
  
"Okay! That settles that," Lorne said clapping his hands together.   
  
"Anyone's hungry?" All the others just glared at him. "Okay, I'll take that as a no,"he said leaning back into the wall.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander, Willow and Dawn who seemed a little upset but in her heart she knew not telling them at the time had been a good choice and she wish they could understand.  
  
"Fred, Gunn, I think it's time we leave," Wesley suggested they both nodded and started walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"I have school," Dawn said. "Willow, do you think you can drop me off?" she asked, Willow nodded and of course Kennedy followed after them.  
  
"Bye Dawn, I love you," Buffy called after her but Dawn didn't answer.  
  
"Oh Buffy!" Wesley shouted running back into the hotel, "What time's your appointment?"  
  
"It's at 1."  
  
"Very well, then I'll pick you up between 12 and 12:30," he said leaving once again.  
  
"I don't know about you, but there was a lot of tension in here," Andrew added breaking the silence, both Faith and Lorne nodded.  
  
"Buffy, I want Spike to come over to Wolfram and Heart later. I just want to run some tests, alright?"  
  
"I'll see if his up to it," Buffy nodded and Angel slightly smiled. Things were different with Spike being back, Angel started walking to his office.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving, Andrew, Faith, care to join me?" Both nodded.  
  
"Oh Faith hey, I was wondering… do you think you could come with me to my appointment?" Buffy asked feeling a little weird asking her. True, she and Faith had a rough past but Faith's been getting better and they've became really good friends in the short time since they came back to L.A.  
  
"Sure, sounds fun," she smiled and walked into the kitchen with Lorne and Andrew, leaving her and Xander alone.  
  
"So how've you been?"  
  
"My boobs are feeling a little sore," she smiled placing her hand on her belly, it's weird since she told everyone about the babies, it was like she just inflated and now it was easy to tell that she's pregnant, not like before when they just thought she was getting a little chubby.  
  
"Oh man, look at you, you're huge," he teased. "Every time I see you, you're getting bigger." Buffy laughed along with him, him teasing her is way better than him yelling at her. "Listen, Dawn and Willow are just upset 'cause you shut them out."  
  
"I know, I didn't mean to…"  
  
"I know, I understand, but I mean Faith explained us your point of view and I guess I can see what you were dealing with, and I'm sorry I've been this huge ass and from now on: Jerk ass Xander's out and sweet loving Uncle Xander's in," he smiled.  
  
"Aw Xander!" She started to cry and threw her arms around his neck, bumping her stomach into his, at this she laughed. "Sorry, this is so sweet, I love you Xander and thank you so much for understanding," Xander nodded. "I will talk to you later, I was just coming down for a blood pack for Spike," she said and they both walked into the kitchen where she heated a blood pack, emptied it into a cup and headed upstairs, hoping Spike was still asleep.  
  
********Spike's Room  
  
Buffy was happy to see Spike was still asleep. She placed the cup of blood on the side and sat down to watch him asleep but after a few minutes his blue eyes opened up and he smiled.  
  
"Morning Luv," Spike said reaching out to run his thumb over her warm cheek.  
  
"Do you want some blood?" she offered but he declined.  
  
"You shouldn't be rushing all over me Buffy, I want you to rest, alright?" he said laying back on the bed.  
  
"Angel wants to talk to you at his office, he said he wanted to run a few tests on you. But, you don't have to, not if you feel weak or if you don't want to."  
  
"No, it's fine, I kinda wanted to spend today with you and our babies."Spike stared at Buffy with warm eyes. "Our babies, I like the sound of that," he smiled, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I love the way that sounds, and about spending today together I can't, I have a doctor appointment in about half hour."  
  
"I wish I could come."  
  
"I know, I wish you could come too."  
  
"But that doesn't mean we can't spend tonight together," she smiled and  
  
Spike nodded and brought his lips to hers again. He had missed her so much, having her like this, made him think about all the good things they shared and the night they made love.  
  
"Wes and Faith are downstairs waiting for me," she sighed getting off the bed. She didn't want to leave Spike but didn't really have a choice.  
  
"Oh, I have an idea. I'll stop by after my appointment and we could have lunch. I bring Angel lunch sometimes so I'll bring enough lunch for both of you," Spike nodded, Buffy smiled and walked towards the door and turned around one more time.  
  
"I love you Spike."  
  
"I love you too," with that she was gone.  
  
************ Buffy's Doctor Appointment  
  
Buffy lay on the table, Wes was by her side and Faith was walking around the  
  
room snooping through all the things she saw. Wes gave her a weird look, she laughed and sat on the chair.  
  
"Morning Buffy," the doctor cheerfully smiled as he entered the room. "And hello there," she looked at Wesley. "You must be the father."  
  
"I'm not the father," the doctor looked confused then looked over to where Faith was sitting on the chair.  
  
"Wes here's our donor. These our babies." She teased, everyone glared at her. "I'm just kidding."  
  
"The father couldn't be here, he was working and he really couldn't leave so I brought my friends instead." The doctor nodded and started to set everything up.  
  
"Wes stay by my head," Buffy said, Wes nodded. After the doctor did her check-up, it was finally time to find out what the sex of the babies was.  
  
*********  
  
"Buffy would you like to know the sex of your babies?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes! I would love to know," Buffy couldn't hide her excitement. She wished Spike could have been with her at this time.  
  
"Well, I'm happy to say Buffy, you're having one boy and one girl. Look at them, those are very steady heart beats."  
  
"Just two, not more than two right? There's no extra arms, legs or horns?" Wes asked the doctor, all of them turned to face him. "Just wondering."  
  
"Well, if you look right here," the doctor pointed at the screen, "each baby has 2 arms, 2 legs and 1 head." Then she turned to Wes saying amused, "So I'm pretty sure they don't have any extra anything."  
  
The doctor handed Buffy a packet which Buffy accepted.  
  
"What are these?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Those are your babies' first photos," she smiled as tears of joy spilled down Buffy's face.  
  
********  
  
Since Dawn was going to spend the night with Willow and Kennedy, Buffy decided to surprise Spike with a special dinner to tell him the good news. Faith helped Buffy shop for a few things for the evening, which included candles and many another special things. Buffy and Faith had set up a little table and fixed it to look extra nice, placed red candles, the food Buffy had ordered from different places and a bottle of blood for Spike.  
  
Soon everything was set up. Buffy was wearing a cute pink dress and her hair was down and she sat at the table and waited and waited. Finally around nine she got tired of waiting, the food had gotten cold and she just took off her dress and put on a pair of gray sweats and a pink tank top that didn't cover her belly.  
  
*****Meanwhile Downstairs  
  
Spike, Gunn and Fred returned from patrol. Spike was a little restless, 'cause every time he called, no one answered.  
  
"I think your going to fit very well with us Spike, I mean, it was really nice of Angel to give you a job," Fred smiled. Gunn stayed quiet most of the time while they patrolled, he just said a few words while Fred and Spike talked, they seemed to be getting along very nicely and now they were going to work together. Spike didn't understand exactly what he was going to do but whatever it was, it was gonna be fine. He wanted to be able to provide for whatever Buffy and the babies will need.  
  
"I'll see you guys in the morning," Spike said heading upstairs. Angel was still out, Faith was with Xander having dinner and Andrew and Lorne were hitting the clubs. He wondered what Buffy was up to. He brought her a little snack, ice cream, some tacos from Taco Bell and a little surprise.  
  
"Buffy, I'm home," he said opening the door and frowned. The room smell of flowers, burnt out candles and the food that was laid on the table. He saw a dress laying on the floor and Buffy asleep on the bed.  
  
'Bloody hell!' he thought, 'she did this for me and like a nit I didn't come back.' He crawled up the bed next to her, when Buffy's eyes opened.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped sitting up.  
  
"Laying down next to you."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I waited for you and you never came, and now you want to snuggle? Well that's too bad mister, none of that for you!" she shouted, pushing him away from her. "It's the floor for you or if you want go sleep with Angel," she said turning her back to him.  
  
'Oh great! She must be pretty pissed,' he thought. 'Okay Spike, time to turn on your charm,' he pulled out something from behind him and set it in front of Buffy.  
  
Spike had gotten her an 'Our first baby' teddy bear. It was white bear and the cutest thing she'd ever seen, it meant a lot coming from Spike, how could she be mad at him after this, she turned to face him.  
  
"Aww Spike, this is so sweet," she cried, he pulled her to him and she used his chest as a pillow. "I was worried for you and I wanted tonight to be special," she pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you worry."  
  
"I have something for you," she smiled reaching over and grabbing a bag. "Here, open it," Spike smiled.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
She laughed, "Open and see."  
  
He pulled out two little outfits, one pink and one blue.  
  
"Somehow I don't think these will fit me," she hit his arm playfully.  
  
"Duh, it's for our babies. Surprise! A boy and a girl," she smiled handing him the pictures. "Look at these, those are our babies in there," he smiled.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she cried and they shared a nice heated kiss.  
  
********** Later that night  
  
"Mmm, cheese and pickles," Buffy smiled as Spike fed her the yummy treats. Even though Spike had no idea why she thought this was yummy, it looked rather yucky to him, but if this made her happy then whatever she wants she gets.  
  
"You like that, Luv?"  
  
"Yep and so does our babies. Spike when you were gone… it was hell," she frowned. "I felt so alone and empty and I hated getting up knowing it was another day without you."  
  
"Aww Buffy," Spike brought her into a hug and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Spike, what was it like where you were?"  
  
Spike didn't know what to tell her because he had no idea where he was, it felt like it was like a place for dreams, but he was not sure.  
  
"I don't know Buffy, but it doesn't matter now. I'm here with you and our children and that's what matters." She nodded and slowly she drifted to sleep in his arms.  
  
******Spike's dream  
  
"Buffy!!!!! Where are you?!" Spike screamed racing down the dark streets of L.A. "Buffy, can you hear me?!"  
  
"My William has lost his way," Drusilla's voice whispered, she step out from the middle of the air with a crying baby in her arms. "Look at this cute little doll. I found her all alone, I think her mommy lost her, like she did with the other one."  
  
"Drusilla!!" Spike screamed.  
  
"You should have stay gone, she would have been mine, but no, here you are," Angelus voice sneered.  
  
"Where's Buffy?!" he shouted.  
  
"She's gone Spike, you lost her," Drusilla laughed evilly, lifting the baby into the air. "Look at daddy," she whispered.  
  
"Spike!" a chilled voice shouted behind him and he turned around to see Buffy, covered in tears and blood. "Tell me you don't love her, please… tell me it's a lie," she cried, her cries felt like bombs in Spike's ears.  
  
"I love you, not Dru."  
  
"Not here, I trusted her Spike, but she betrayed me… just like you, just like everyone else," she cried falling to her knees, Spike ran to her side.  
  
"Our babies?"  
  
"She took them," she said pointing over to a person dressed in a black rob, holding the two babies in her arms, this person was no longer Angelus or Dru, it was just a shadow.  
  
"Spike!!" Buffy screamed and then she was gone.  
  
****** 


	14. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Author Note: Here you go! review  
  
Maribel thanks!  
  
~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~  
  
It'd been a few days since Spike freaky nightmare, it had repeated a few more times and he was beginning to worry.  
  
Spike walked into the nursery, an odd silent breeze came into the room, which had two cribs and a nice sky blue painting with clouds. He saw two teddy bears, they were so small and he picked them, they looked strange, one of the bears slowly slipped from his hand, when it hit the floor, he saw Buffy standing at the door saying something to him but no words or sound came to his ears.  
  
Spike woke up in bed with Buffy asleep next to him, 'Bloody hell!' he thought.  
  
******  
  
Buffy woke up and Spike was nowhere to be found but there was a note on the bed.  
  
Mornin' Luv and twins:  
  
I didn't want to wake you but I had to go with Peaches to the office. I'll be back later. Take care of yourselves, rest, sleep, eat and relax.  
  
Love Spike  
  
She smiled and stretched her arms in the air yawning.  
  
"Hear that babies, daddy loves you," she smiled placing her hand on her belly. She got up, dressed and headed downstairs. She felt her tummy rumble, no one seemed to be there. Dawn still wasn't talking to her, at least Willow was starting to come around.  
  
**************  
  
Buffy had made a snack when she started to feel a little sick, so she decided to sit down and take a break. She walked back into the living room.  
  
"Buffy," Buffy looked up and saw Giles with two bags standing right in front of her.  
  
"Giles," she whispered. He smiled slightly, walked over to her and hugged her. A tear ran down her cheek. "I missed you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I missed you too," he whispered back. "I would have been here earlier but I had a few things that I couldn't leave unfinished. I came as soon as I could," he explained. Buffy just nodded, she didn't care about that, the important thing was that he was back and she still felt a little guilty about the way she'd talked to him a while back.  
  
"Giles, I'm sorry, before you left… I had no right, I just wanted someone to blame," she frowned.  
  
"I understood Buffy, you where hurting," he said comfortingly. Buffy smiled. "But I must say you look a little different," he coughed.  
  
She laughed, "I'm pregnant Giles, I know you can tell. I'm as big as a house, but I'm happy."  
  
"May I ask, mm, how far along, or when and quite possibly how?" he asked.  
  
"Come on Giles, we both know how this happen. Wait! Didn't Wes tell you everything? I mean I thought you knew about Spike and me."  
  
"Well he just said that I was needed here as soon as possible, wait... Spike's dead."  
  
"See that's, mmm… the thing's Spike isn't dead, well he's dead in the not living sense of the word, but he's here and he's kind of the father of my twins. Surprise, you're going to be a grandfather!" Buffy said as gently as she could, the look on Giles' face was so astonished, that she almost thought he was about to have a heart attack right there.  
  
"I... I think. I think, I have no idea what to think," Giles said leaning back against the chair. "So when did Spike come back?"  
  
"A few nights ago, at first he was all grr," Buffy said putting her hands like a tiger. "But then he was fine and he's back with me where he belongs Giles."  
  
"Ohh Buffy, one more thing?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I'm going to faint," and that's just what he did, it was too much to take for him, Buffy pregnant with a vampire's child, vampire died,vampire back.  
  
******* A few seconds later  
  
"Giles? Giles?" Giles woke up to someone talking to him, his eyes opened and saw Buffy kneeling beside him. "Good, you're awake."  
  
Giles stood up and clean off any dirt that had gotten on him. "Sorry about that Buffy, it just was too much to take in," he said picking up his glasses and starting to clean them, making Buffy gave a slight giggle.  
  
"Good old Giles, cleaning of the glasses."  
  
He smile and laughed also and said, "But now they're back on, so where shall I retire to rest?" he asked.  
  
********** Angel's Office  
  
Angel was in his office looking through his files, his mind really hadn't been on work since the Spike's return and now he felt like he was going crazy and was not really sure what to do or think. Always thinking if Buffy's safe or if Spike's killing her at the moment. That's the real reason he hired him, that way he would know Buffy was safe and where Spike was the whole time.  
  
He saw Wes passing by. "Oh Wes, can you come here for a second?" Angel called, Wes entered his office with a stack of books in his arms.  
  
"Yes Angel?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you get anything done on that thing I asked you, please tell me you've found something," Angel nearly begged him. Wes released all of his books on Angel's desk.  
  
"I searched online and came up with a few leads that turned out to be nothing and then I turned back to some old friends," he added tapping his books. "The search has come to nothing but I am still trying."  
  
"I know Wes, and thanks. I mean I have to know, a vampire getting a human pregnant let alone a slayer and him coming back from the dead, it's just that I want to make sure Spike is Spike and that he won't go nuts and hurt Buffy, I also want to make sure nothing came back with him," he explained leaning back against his leather chair.  
  
Wes could tell Angel was very worried. "I'm guessing you're worried about Buffy?"  
  
"Aren't I always," Angel said, Wes nodded.  
  
"I'll look some more into it and I have a few other books I can look at.Willow, Fred and Dawn are helping me search in another books."  
  
"Alright. I just want to make sure Spike is Spike and that he won't hurt her or the twins."  
  
"Trust me Angel, when I say that I'll have the answer to all your questions as soon as I can."  
  
************ Willow's Apartment  
  
Buffy knew the only place Dawn would go to is Willow's apartment, so she decided to look for her there first. It was time for them to talk. She went to apartment, but Dawn wasn't there, so she waited for her while she read a babies names' book.  
  
"Willow I'm here," Dawn's voice called. To her surprise it wasn't Willow whom she saw sitting on the sofa, it was Buffy. "What are you doing here?" she said crossing her arms over her chest giving her a mean glare.  
  
"I came to see you, Willow isn't here," she said settling the book beside her.  
  
"Ok, what do you want?"  
  
"To talk,"  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
"Look… I am sorry I didn't tell you about me being pregnant, I was scared about what all of you would say, you must understand I wanted to tell you Dawnie, I really did," she sighed.  
  
"But you didn't and that hurt. You didn't trust me. I mean I saw you with Lorne and you weren't like that with me and that hurt so much," a tear fall down her face. "And I thought I had lost you as a sister."  
  
"Awww Dawnie," she opened her arms and Dawn ran into them. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, you're just as important to me as my babies, you're their aunt," she said placing Dawn's hand on her belly.  
  
Dawn smiled. "They kicked, they kicked." she smiled happily, she'd finally felt her sister's twin babies.  
  
"Yep, they're fighters just like Spike and I," she smiled.  
  
"I'm glad he's back, I mean, you to belong together."  
  
"Yea we do."  
  
*************Giles and Spike in the Training Room  
  
Spike came back to the hotel a little after six, hoping to take Buffy out somewhere nice to make up for yesterday. He walked in and to his surprise, he found Giles standing right before him.  
  
"Watcher, you're back," Spike said.  
  
"Good to see you too Spike, if you don't mind I would like to have a word."  
  
"Can it wait? I'm looking for Buffy," he said turning to leave.  
  
"She isn't here."  
  
Spike turned around, "Where did she go?" he asked.  
  
"Dawn and her went out to dine along with Xander and Faith, they went along to make sure they're safe," he added in case Spike didn't like the fact she was out alone with her sister.  
  
"Right. So what do you wanna talk about?" he asked.  
  
"Care to come with me down to the training room?" he asked walking that way. Spike nodded and followed him. When they reached the training room, Giles walked around looking at the weapons. Spike leaned against the wall.  
  
"I can see Angel has added some more weapons in here," Giles said taking off the sword swirling it around in the air.  
  
"You've gotten pretty good at that, watcher," Spike commented. "And I highly doubt you called me down here to give me fatherly advice."  
  
"That's right Spike, you know I love Buffy like a daughter and she's very happy about this children and your presence. I'm worried about their safety and I just wanted you to know that if you ever hurt any of them I'll shove stake through your heart."  
  
"I'd never hurt them, I'll protect them with my own life." Spike growled, he knew Giles only wanted what was best for her but frankly he was a little tired of everyone thinking that he would harm them in any way, he loved them more than anything in the world.  
  
"I'm glad we had this talk then," Giles added placing the sword back on the wall and walked out of the training room.  
  
Spike felt a giant headache overcome him, he felt dizzy and soon the room started spinning and he fell to the mat.  
  
*He saw a death valley that went on for miles, a lot of bodies covered it and he could smell the blood as if he was right there standing over them. Blood was everywhere and girls, millions and millions of them. They had marks on their foreheads, but he couldn't really tell what shape it had. It looked kinda funny but it seemed familiar. Their blood soiled the ground, their blood will seal the fates. She dies before the sun rises, just another player in the game. A girl about seventeen years old, with dark blue hair, wearing a pair of black overalls and red shirt running down a path way."  
  
"Bloody Hell!" he said. He woke up and he still was in the training room, he had no idea what that was, but now he knew these weren't simple nightmares, something else was happening. He needed help, but he couldn't ask Buffy. He didn't want anything to upset her. Only other person came to his mind that could help him.  
  
*********** Fred's Office  
  
"Spike, Hi. Is something wrong?" Fred asked standing up from her desk. Spike nodded, walked over and sat down on the chair across from her.  
  
"There's something wrong with me."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I'm having visions of something, it has happened when I'm asleep, when I close my eyes or just standing, and I don't know what to make of them."  
  
"What are these vision about"?  
  
"They're all different. In the first one I saw Angelus and he told me a few things that upset me, that was when I was locked in the cage asleep. Then I saw him again, he wasn't Angel it was Angelus and he was feeding from Buffy and I couldn't save her. Now they've gotten worse. I'm in a dark place and I see the ground opening up and I hear screams of pain and a baby crying and I've seen Buffy bleeding from a wound in her heart. She was whispering that I was going to rip out her heart and I was going to watch her die and it seemed so real."  
  
"Have you talked to Wesley or Angel about this?"  
  
"No. I just needed some answers and I know you're really smart. So please, do you think you can help me? Maybe together we could figure why I'm having these visions or dreams," he pleaded.  
  
"I can try," she answered honestly. Spike smiled and nodded.  
  
***************** 


	15. Fights

Diclamer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks for reviews   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike and Fred had been working on their research for a few days now and nothing had came up. They had found a clue to why Spike have been having the nightmare/dreams.  
  
  
  
"So still nothing?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sorry Spike, I mean, I looked through everything and I haven't been able to find anything. Are you sure you don't want to ask Wes, he's really smart and know a lot of this book stuff."  
  
"No, not Wes, he might tell Angel, who most certainly will tell Buffy and I don't want her to know, I don't wanna risk upsetting her," Spike sighed slumping back in the leather chair.  
  
"Ohh look!" Spike got up and rushed over to Fred's side, "Wait, never mind, it's nothing."  
  
"Hope I'm not intruding," Buffy asked. Spike and Fred looked up and saw Buffy standing at the door. Spike moved a little away from Fred.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike smiled. "We weren't doing anything just some work."  
  
"Right work. I brought you lunch and I thought we could have lunch together since I barely get to see you anymore," she explained walking over to him now she was well into her 5th month.  
  
Spike hit his forehead. "I wish I could Luv but I can't. I really have to finish this up. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, promise," Spike said pulling Buffy into a hug. She didn't want to show Spike how disappointed she was so she merely nodded.  
  
"Fine, don't work too hard," she said kissing his lips. Fred turned her head back to her books. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you three," he laughed. "And I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Alright, bye." Buffy said and started to walk towards the door. Spike waved her off and she left.  
  
"Fine. I'll eat by myself," she pouted.  
  
Buffy walked out of the building without seeing where she was going and bumped right into somebody knocking over all of his papers.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, it's my fault, I didn't saw where I was going," she frowned trying to bend down with her huge belly in front of her.  
  
"It's quite alright," 'he's British,' Buffy looked up to see a tall, handsome man smiling at her. He had an awesome smile, nice blue eyes, chestnut hair and he seemed to had an amazing body underneath his suit.   
  
"I'm Dominic Amadeus," he said extending his hand to hers which she accepted.  
  
"Buffy Summers," she smiled and he kissed her knuckles. He continue to smile at her finally letting her hand drop. "I am sorry, I really didn't see you."  
  
"Like I said, Ms. Summers, it's fine," he winked. She blushed under his gaze. "Do you work here? Because I don't believe I've ever seen a beauty like you around."  
  
"No I was leaving lunch for a friend, that's all," she explained. 'Dumb Buffy, Spike isn't your friend, he's your lover, the father of your unborn twins.'  
  
"Oh, well. I hope you'll bring lunch to your friend often, if that means I'll see more of you," he smirked. 'Sexy lips, sexy lips.'  
  
"Uh huh, I got…, I mean I got to go," she felt like a teenager again under his stare.  
  
"Well, nice meeting you Ms. Summers."  
  
"Buffy, call me Buffy," she smiled.  
  
"Indeed I will. Buffy, have a nice day," he said leaving her standing alone. She felt her cheeks hot, she must be blushing.  
  
"Wow!" she laughed before continuing on her way.  
  
********** Later  
  
Spike felt bad for leaving Buffy and not being around. Wes and Dawn had hinted she'd been stressed for a few days now.  
  
Spike looked all around the hotel for Buffy, she didn't seem to be anywhere. He headed upstairs to his room, he opened the door. All the lights were out and the only light was coming from the candles that were lighted all over the room  
  
"Buffy are you in here?" he asked. Then the bathroom door opened and Buffy stepped out. She was a sight for sore eyes and what she was wearing made Spike's mouth water. It was a pink see-through night gown and it made her look really sexy, but Spike could help but think that she looked adorable too with her belly sticking out.  
  
"Hey there sailor," she whispered in a sexy way. She smirked and waddled over to the bed and sat down calling Spike with one of her fingers, patting the bed for him to sat with her.  
  
"Luv, what are you doing?" he laughed and that made her frown.  
  
"I'm trying to be sexy, waiting for you to come over here and have your naughty way with me," she pouted. "See I have my sexy outfit on," she pointed to her outfit.  
  
"I can see that but I have a better idea, get under the covers and put one of my shirts on and I'll bring you a box of ice cream and a can of pickles and we can lay here and talk," he offered, as much has he wanted to have his naughty way with her, he didn't want to hurt the babies. She got mad at him and hopped off the bed, waddled over to him and kicked his knee.  
  
"You're jerk, get out! I hate you! I prepared a special night for us and you don't want to do anything," she screamed.  
  
"Buffy, Pet..."  
  
"Don't Buffy pet me, you think I'm ugly. I see the way all you guys check Fred or Faith or whoever else. No one looks at Buffy anymore, all they care about is short skirts and thongs. You make me sick, get out!" she cried.  
  
"Buffy…"  
  
"GET OUT SPIKE, LEAVE ME ALONE, I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed so loud that Spike was sure everyone had heard her. Angel wasn't that far down the hall, he heard her screams and thought Spike had went nuts so he ran to the room.  
  
"Buffy!" he shouted opening the door seeing Spike and then looking at Buffy and then he realized what she was wearing so he looked away.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" she screamed. Angel quickly left the room shutting the door behind. "You get out too!!" she screamed at Spike and then Spike came out of the room.  
  
"She loves me," he sighed. Angel rolled his eyes quickly made his way downstairs. "You better forget what you saw." Spike called after him.  
  
*************A Girl Chat  
  
Buffy decided to leave the hotel for breakfast and asked Faith to join her for some girl and girl talk since Willow was helping Dawn with a school project and Xander and Lorne wouldn't understand.  
  
"So Faith, there had been some rumors going around about you and a certain friend of mine is there any truth to it."  
  
"Xander and me? I mean I've jumped his bones a few times, on the kitchen table, on the floor and even on Angel's bed," she laughed.  
  
"Okay to much information, so is he past the grieving part with Anya and all?"  
  
"Okay B, here's the deal. I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone because it'll make me look like a huge teddy bear, alright?"  
  
"Deal. What is it?"  
  
"Okay, Xander and I are dating and we've become very close not just sex wise and here's the thing, I usually wait for the guy to say I love you but one time when I was getting off I screamed it out 'I love you Xander'."  
  
"Oh my gosh, what did he say?"  
  
"He said 'What?' And I said 'I love you, jackass' then he said 'Really? Do you really mean it? You aren't just messing around?' And I told him again that I loved him and he smiled and said he loves me too," she smiled.  
  
"This is good, right? Xander and Faith, Faith and Xander, it's so sweet,"Buffy laughed.  
  
"That's the thing, we're keeping it on a low profile which means no one but me and him and now you and those two, know," Faith said patting Buffy's belly. "It's weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything. I mean… I thought I'd spend my life in jail being some girl's boyfriend, not having a relationship with Xander and us here having a good time with me not trying to kill you."  
  
"I thought I'd be dead by now and I certainly never imagined us like you said. I never believed that I would be in love with Spike and having his babies or Willow being gay or dating a slayer."  
  
"And at lest you're getting some, Spike won't even touch me anymore. I think I make him sick. I don't blame him, I'm as big as a freaking house."  
  
Faith laughed. "I don't think it's that. I mean, I saw Spike reading a pregnancy book, maybe he read something about sex and he freaked, he's just worried."  
  
"You're right. Thanks Faith, I really needed this."  
  
"Anytime," she cheered.  
  
*****************  
  
Buffy walked back to Wolfram and Hart to talk to Spike but when she found him again with Fred, she got angry. She didn't understand why this was bothering her, it's only Fred, she was like a school girl.  
  
'But what if Spike likes school girls?" she thought, she felt herself getting tense.  
  
"Hi Spike, can we talk?" Buffy asked. Spike looked up and saw Buffy and smiled, she was talking to him again.  
  
"Sure. Fred, I'll be right back," Spike said walking away with Buffy.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike, about freaking out on you. I mean, I was just scared that you didn't find me sexy anymore," she frowned looking down. He lifted her chin to make her face him.  
  
"Buffy I'll always find you sexy. I love you, you could be an eight headdemon with a dragon tail and I'll still love you," he said, this made her feel a lot better.  
  
"Oh Spike," she tried to throw her arms around his neck, but of course her tummy got in the way, they both laughed. "AH!!"  
  
"What's wrong?" he freaked.  
  
"Nothing silly, it's the babies, they're kicking," she smiled.  
  
"Well, they sure are," he smiled too.  
  
"Look. I'll go back to my apartment. I still have a few things there and I'll move them back to the hotel. Dawn and I decided it isn't such a safe place to be. Oh yes, one more thing, Angel said he has something for us later tonight."  
  
"Do we have to? I have a better idea, me and you together and me showing you how hot you make me in that sexy outfit," he said kissing her neck.  
  
"As tempting as that is, I promised Angel, sorry."  
  
"Fine. We'll see what the poof wants," he said.  
  
****** Later with Angel  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Buffy's eyes opened to see a beautiful apartment. Spike followed them inside. "I know it's not much but I thought you guys might need it, especially after last week's accident. It's a two bedroom apartment, since Spike has a job now, I thought… I'm sure before the babies come you'll be set up. The windows are tinted, so you can see out but the sun can't come in, in case Spike feels like watching the sunrise," Angel smiled. Buffy smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Angel, this is way too much. I… we can't accept, you've given Dawn and me so much already, I'm still trying to pay you back," he laughed.  
  
"Buffy don't worry about paying me back. You know how I feel about that, alright? Everything's already furnished, all you need is to bring your clothes from your old apartment and a few of Dawn's things and you're set." Suddenly his cell phone rang.   
  
"Got to get this," he walked out the door.  
  
"Spike, isn't this place beautiful?" Buffy said walking around into the kitchen. He pretended to be happy, he didn't like Angel buying them things, especially since it was his family not Angel's. "I have a wicked idea" she smirked wadding over to Spike, putting her hands around his neck.  
  
"Yea? what's that?" he said leaning down to nibble on her ear.  
  
"After Angel leaves, let's break in the new bed, I heard it's tradition for a couple to have sex when they get a place together," she giggled when Spike started biting her neck gently, then the door opened and Angel walked in looking away from the couple.  
  
"Spike, Fred said that if you could, she'd like you come down to W&H, she said it's important."  
  
"Right. I better go do that."  
  
"But I thought… tradition… I can't do it by myself," she pouted.  
  
"I have to go Luv. I'm sorry, as soon as I'm done I'll come back, okay?" he sighed kissing her forehead.  
  
"Fine," she pouted and watched him leave.  
  
******** Lunch With Andrew  
  
"Thanks for coming to lunch with me. I would've asked Spike but he can't go out in the daylight, because of the little flames issue and he was busy anyway."  
  
"I feel honored to join you in your quest for the yummy taste of a larger pizza" he smiled. She laughed.  
  
"Yea, because I'm paying for it."  
  
"That too," they came into the Pizza restaurant.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Buffy turned around to see Dominic Amadeus standing behind her with a charming smile, which made Buffy melt.  
  
"Dominic, Hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Having lunch, I was about to head out when I saw you and thought I had to come and say hello. And this is?" he asked looking at Andrew.  
  
"Andrew, this is Dominic and Dominic, this is my friend Andrew," she introduced them. Both of them smiled at each other.  
  
"Well, I must be going I have a few meetings I must get to. It was great seeing you again and nice to meet you, Andrew."  
  
"Bye Dominic," Buffy waved then he stopped and turned around.  
  
"Don't take this as me being forward but I'm having a party tonight with a few clients and friends and I'd feel honored if you and your friend would like to come."  
  
"I see," she smiled.  
  
"I promise you'll have a great time." He had that look in his eyes you simply couldn't refuse.  
  
"What's the address?" he pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it to Buffy.  
  
"I must go now, I hope to see you both there," he turned and walked out.  
  
"Wow! Can we say wow?" Andrew said.  
  
"What wow? Why wow?"  
  
"That man was totally awesome."  
  
**********  
  
"Spike come on, please, can we go? I mean, we haven't dress up in a while and I want to go out with you. Can we go? Please, please," she begged making her best puppy dog's look.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go? I mean, are you up for it?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Alright, we'll go but if you start feeling sick we're leaving."  
  
"Okay, yea!!!" she smiled kissing him and then ran off into the bedroom to start getting ready for the party.  
  
********** The Party  
  
Buffy stood in front of her mirror frowning. She'd tried on about every dress she had. The green one made her look like a watermelon and the red made her look like an apple, the blue made her look like a whale and the purple made her look like a plum. Finally she tried on a nice black dress and seeing her huge belly sticking out, she frowned again.   
  
"This sucks!" Spike walked into the room.  
  
"Looks like an hurricane blew past here."  
  
She turned to face him. "No, a pregnant women did, I've been here looking for a damn dress that fits me but I've had no luck. Every dress makes me look like a bowl of fruit."  
  
"You look nice, Buffy," he said wrapping his arms aroun her belly. "Man, you keep growing and growing, don't you?"  
  
"Jerk!" she snapped. "I don't want to look nice, rainbows are nice. I want to look hot or sexy. I used to be sexy not nice," she pouted placing her hand on her belly. Spike laughed, grabbed Buffy's hand and kissed her knuckles, she smiled.  
  
"You look hot, everyone's gonna be looking at the huge whale with the hot sexy man." He teased "Plus, maybe when we get back, I can show you how much you turn me on," he smiled kissing her lips.  
  
"Promises, promises. We better go or Angel will come to make sure I'm alright," she smiled. Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
******** Dominic's Place  
  
"Wow! This place is huge," Buffy said her arms locked through Spike's.  
  
"Spike, I bet this place has a million rooms and bathrooms, it's like a big hotel."  
  
"Yea, it's nice," as soon as they entered they spotted Faith, Xander, Willow and Kennedy dancing. Buffy laughed when she saw Andrew and Dawn trying to dance, she guessed neither of them knew how to lead the other and finally they saw Angel, Wesley and Fred standing together. They walked over to them.  
  
"Buffy, you look wonderful," Welsey smiled.  
  
"Yes, Buffy you look beautiful," Angel smiled also.  
  
"Fred, you're looking smashing," Spike complimented. Fred was wearing a black dress too, very similar to Buffy's. This made her upset, she looked nice while Fred looked smashing.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy turned around and saw Dominic walking towards her looking very hot in his custom-tailored suit. "I have to say you look astonishing tonight," He said, bringing the back of her hand to his lips and kissing it. She blushed. Spike didn't like the guy and Angel wasn't too fond of him either.  
  
"You look very handsome too."  
  
"Can I steal you away from your friends for a dance?" he asked keeping her hand between his the whole time.  
  
"Of course," he smiled and lead her to the dance floor when a slow song started playing.  
  
****  
  
"Fred, would you like dance?" Spike asked offering her his hand. She blushed and accepted and they made their way near the other couple.  
  
"Thanks for the dance, Dominic," Buffy sighed as she saw Fred and Spike dancing together, laughing and having a good time and she began to feel upset. "But I'm not feeling so good," she said looking at Spike and Dominic could see this was troubling her.  
  
"I hope we can have lunch sometime."  
  
"Sure," she walked over towards Spike and tapped him on the shoulder. He and  
  
Fred stopped dancing.  
  
"I don't feel good. I want to go home, I'll be in the car," she simply said walking off towards the doors.  
  
"I guess that means I'm leaving," Fred nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Bye Spike," she waved after him.  
  
************  
  
After the quiet car ride home, Spike pulled into the parking lot. Buffy got out of the car before he had a chance to open her door. She walked into the apartment.  
  
"Buffy, what's the hell is wrong with you?" Spike asked closing the door behind him. Buffy glared coldly at him, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me: Oh Fred, Luv, pet, duck, you're looking smashing and Buffy, you look nice. We were wearing almost the same dress but you liked it better on her because she isn't huge and I saw your hand on her ass."  
  
"You're mad because I said she looked smashing. Smashing means the same as nice, they're just different words."  
  
"Well, Angel and Wesley told me I looked beautiful, much better than what you said and that hurt my feelings. You don't think I'm sexy anymore. Jeez Spike, am I really that ugly? We haven't had sex in ages. Not that long ago, you couldn't get enough of me, you had sex with me in the alley of the Double Meat or even behind that tree that was outside my house and now you don't want me anymore. So go to Fred, I don't care!" she cried.  
  
"Luv…"  
  
"I'm going to slept ALONE!"  
  
"Where will I sleep?"  
  
"The couch looks fine," Buffy frowned and went into the room, closing the door and locking it, leaving Spike alone in the living room trying to figure out what he had done wrong and how in hell was he going to sleep on the small love seat.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
********  
  
Spike laid on the couch. It was so small, his feet where sticking out of it and the blanket barely covered him. He shifted around for a while and finally he fall asleep. He felt someone watching him, running their warm hands through his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Buffy, she was crying.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" he asked sitting up and pulling her with him on the sofa. "Are you okay? Do you need something, a doctor, 911? Answer me."  
  
"I don't want to fight, I don't want you out of our lives. I got scared when I didn't feel you with me, I thought you'd left me," she cried.  
  
Spike pulled her into his arms and ran his hands down her back. "Hey, Shh. It's alright. I'm here, it's okay. Not going anywhere Luv, promise. One little fight doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you. Couples fight all the time and no one leaves, ok?"  
  
"I like the fact that we're a couple and I guess this is our first fight then," she said. She pulled away and stood up offering her hand out to him, which he promptly took and she lead him back to their bedroom. 


End file.
